


A Work of Art

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assassin!AU, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Human Trafficking, M/M, baekhyun is kinda edgy oops, i’m trying folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is South Korea’s best assassin. Park Chanyeol is a sorrowful man that had his childhood stolen from him. How could such a pair, two people from completely different sides of such a small world, find one another? Perhaps it’s fate itself that sends Baekhyun on a daring mission not only to rescue Chanyeol, but to teach him how to live and how to love once again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO i hope this isn’t ... bad i’m working hard school is kicking my ass but i’m back AGAIN yes i didn’t change my username bc i’m not a big svt stan anymore but! anyway! i’m gonna try to update a lot i love anyone reading this mwah

As my hands brush up and down her thighs, I feel only slightly guilty for what’s to come. After all, she deserves what she’s getting. I know all about everything she’s stolen and every lie she’s told. She should’ve expected that something like this would happen.

She clings onto my hair as her lips melt into mine, and I feel a little sick as I begin to slip off the bright red dress that she has chosen for the night of her death. Missions like these always make me feel a little nauseous. Missions where I have to be a mere sex object in order to get the job done have never been my favorite, but what can I do? It’s my _job,_ after all.

I push the woman down onto the bed as the fabric that once surrounded her body has fallen into the floor. She is breathing heavily beneath me, her chest rising and deflating with the air of sin. She wants me, and she _needs_ me. Badly. It’s honestly quite sad that she could never have me, even if she was a perfectly innocent, kind person.

I trail hot, meaningless kisses down her neck and chest, seductive whispers falling from my lips with each time they touch her tanned skin. I ready myself to do what I came for as one of my hands travels down to my black jeans. I make it seem as if I am simply messing with my belt for the clueless soul beneath me, for the woman that was _unbelievably_ easy to lure up to the second floor of a broken-down bar for a simple one-night-stand. However, despite the way that it may look, I am reaching into the sheath that rests at my hip to retrieve one of the many weapons that I have brought with me tonight. Two small knifes are within my boots, and there’s a gun in the bag that I brought up to the room. But, I use the large blade that rests heavily around my waist, eagerly burning holes into my flesh as it demands to be used. After all, it is my favorite.

As my hand wraps around the cool leather handle, my heart races at how easy this will be, at how quickly I can make it out of this without a trace. The woman, whose name I paid no attention to when being given orders yesterday, is so lost in the feeling of my free hand on her hip and my fingertips on her inner thighs that she can barely stay focused on what I’m doing. I slide the sharp blade out of its case and prepare myself for the end, for _her_ end.

“My dear,” I purr as I lower my body in between her legs, “are you ready?”

The woman nods as she grabs onto my shoulders, somehow begging me to hurry up and get on with the night even without uttering a single word. I smirk as I tighten my grip onto the weapon. Who knew that a mission could be so _easy?_

And, with a quick hand motion and an evil grin, my favorite dagger is buried into the stranger’s warm, sweat-covered chest. Dark, thick blood splashes onto my shirt and face immediately. I wince at the sound that the blade makes as it comes into contact with her body, just as I always have with each person that I kill up close. However, I pay no attention to my own lingering weakness as I gather my discarded jacket from the floor and collect my knife from the body. I pull my jacket on to hide the blood on my clothing and the knife at my side. Then, I wipe my face with my sleeve, pick up my bag, and head for the door.

When I exit the room, I shut the door softly behind me and quickly slide on a mask of calmness, giving myself a sort of blasé vibe as I make my way downstairs. If anyone were to see me right now, they would have no clue that they would be glancing into the eyes of a paid murderer that just claimed his next victim. That is, unless they were to notice the dark, wet blood stains that decorate my hands. Or, if they had seen me walk up with the girl and had cared to check in on her after I left.

Both scenarios are quite unlikely to occur, so I have no worries.

Downstairs, music blares, and the party from earlier this evening lives on. The sinful scents of marijuana smoke, sex, and alcohol threaten to suffocate me as I push through the dense crowd towards the door. Once I’m outside in the fresh air, my occasional partner-in-crime, Oh Sehun, is waiting for me beside of his sleek black car as he stares up at the clear night sky.

“I told you that you didn’t have to come,” I mumble as I roll my eyes and breathe in deeply, savoring the thin, beautiful air.

Sehun grins in the damp light that comes from the cracked-open door of the bar. “Yeah, but I wanted to check on you, you know? I never know if you’re going to alright on nights like this.”

I roll my eyes again as I lean onto the side of the car. “Yeah, yeah. Pass me a cigarette, would you?”

“Didn’t Boss tell you not to smoke anymore, Baekhyun?” the young man asks softly as he fishes for the pack of cigarettes that rests inside of his pocket anyway. “He said it’ll ruin your good health.”

I accept one of the long, white sticks and a lighter. I stick the cigarette in between my teeth before speaking again. “You know, Sehun, you worry _way_ too much. You worry about me getting caught and about Boss founding out about things _constantly._ Just relax, man. Take it easy. Everything will always work out, as long as you’re with me.”

 

_Two weeks later._

 

This morning, I find myself in my boss’s office chewing lazily on a piece of mint gum as he rambles on about unimportant things, as usual.

 

His voice is like a gentle, distant echo that hides behind the noise and commotion of my own thoughts. I’m hungry and maybe even a little tired even though all I’ve done is sleep for the past few days. I have a hair appointment to make, and I have a checkup with my doctor. I need to go shopping, and I have to remember to-

“Baekhyun! Are you even listening to me, you idiot?”

I jump, startled, as I look up at the man in front of me, with his perfect creamy skin and neatly combed hair. His eyes are alight with a vicious, aggravated fire, and I know that I’m starting to piss him off. So, I clean up my act.

“Yes, Mr. Kim,” I mumble as I rub my tired eyes, trying to seem even the tiniest bit focused.

The man before me smiles with relief as he let out a deep breath. “Good. Now, we have to talk about Sehun, okay? So, can you pay attention for just a few moments?”

I squint my eyes at him as I immediately feel myself getting defensive. “What about Sehun?”

My boss sighs as he folds his hands in his lap and gives me a sad smile. “Well…he’s not been very productive in his time working for me, and I think it would be best if I just let him go. I know that you like him and all, but-”

“No!” I demand as I slam my hand down onto his desk, already feeling a mix of emotions flood into my heart. “Junmyeon, you _can’t_ do that! He has nowhere to go! He needs this!”

“You’ll address me properly, or you’ll find yourself walking out of my door without a job, Baekhyun!” the man roars, his eyes on fire again as he puts me in my place.

I sigh as I let my hand fall from his desk and back into my lap, knowing that I can never test his power without consequences. “My apologies, Mr. Kim.”

“Now, what were you saying?”

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. _“Please_ , just give him another chance, okay? Give me something to do, and I’ll take him with me. He’s a really useful lookout. He’s worth your time, I _swear.”_

My boss chuckles as he straightens the tie of his grey suit. “Why so protective of him, hmm? Is there anything that I should… _know about,_ Mr. Byun?”

I roll my eyes with a scoff as I rise to my feet, ignoring his tease as I plead for Sehun’s job once more. “He’s only nineteen, Mr. Kim, but he has no home or family. He needs people to take care of him and a job to keep himself steady. Just, give him another chance.”

Mr. Kim considers this briefly and then gives me a subtle nod. “Alright, I’ll consider keeping him. But, keep in mind that I already have a replacement ready. His name is Do Kyungsoo, and he’s a little more willing to do what he’s told when I need him to.”

My blood boils at this, at the way he seems to ignore the severity of Sehun’s situation, but I simply nod and make my way out of the office; there’s no use in trying to fight with a man as powerful as Kim Junmyeon.

 

Once I’m outside of the room, I see a man sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that are meant for those waiting for a meeting with Mr. Kim.

“I suppose he’s ready for you now,” I say to the man as I roll my eyes and run a hand through my already messy hair.

The quite short man jumps up to his feet and gives me a startled smile. His eyes are oddly wide, and a rather large nose sits in the middle of his face. But, he’s overall still quite handsome. His lips are plump, forming a heart shape when he grins, and he has sharp cheekbones that make him look mature.

“Who are you?” he asks as I begin to walk away.

His voice is deep and heavy, so much so that it actually shocks me a bit. A man that soft-looking doesn’t seem like he’d have such a voice.

I scoff at his question; how nosey of him. “I could ask you the same question.”

The man beams, showing off a glowing smile that could outshine the stars any day. “I’m Do Kyungsoo, the new employee for Mr. Kim. I assume that you’re Baekhyun?”

“How do you know?”

The man blushes a bit. “I heard him yell at you through the walls.”

“Then, why did you ask my name?” I ask with my signature eye roll.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “I just wanted a formal introduction. But, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

I shrug as I awkwardly shove my hands into my pockets. “It doesn’t affect me. Now, I would get in there, if I were you. He doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

Back at my own home, a small apartment surrounded by tiny shops and parks, I find myself hungry for human company, hungry for communication that _isn’t_ with Mr. Kim. This doesn’t happen often, as I’m usually the type that likes to be alone, so I’m a bit worried for myself as I call Sehun.

“Hello?” his raspy voice asks once he answers the phone.

“Hey,” I mumble as I throw myself onto my couch. “Can you come over? I’m bored, and I want people around for once. Besides, there are things we have to talk about.”

Sehun clears his throat, and his voice is full of worry. “Oh? Like what?”

I roll my eyes, something I do too often now that I think about it. “Just get over here, and we’ll talk it out, alright?”

There’s a slight pause and then a deep sigh. “Fine. I’ll be over in five.”

Once Sehun arrives, it’s clear that he’s had a long couple of nights. His black hair is a mess, and his sharp eyes are drained of any light. The usually hyper and overly-friendly boy seems exhausted and ready to sleep for hundreds of years.

“Are you okay?” I ask as he slips off his shoes in the doorway. “You look… _dead.”_

He shakes his head as he lets out a huff of air. “No. I’m super stressed. I don’t have the money to pay my bills since Mr. Kim isn’t paying me much anymore. What am I going to do?”

I frown as he makes his way over to the couch with me, taking a seat and sinking into the fabric. He looks like a sad, abandoned toy that was left on a park bench by a careless child. He has lost all hope and seems completely lost. I feel terrible for him.

All Sehun does is try. Sure, he’s never been one that has liked to kill, but at least he admits that he’s weak and still works for a way to help. He tries in any way to make himself useful, even if it is just making sure that I make it out of places alive. He’s sweet, and he has a kind heart. Despite the fact that he tends to be a little annoying at times, I still love him. He’s like a little brother to me, and seeing him like this completely kills me.

“He wanted me to tell you something about that, actually,” I say as I look into my hands, slightly nervous to say the words.

Sehun snorts, trying to cover up his obvious sorrow with humor. “Great. He’s firing me, right?”

I groan as I look up at him. His eyes are filled with tears, and my heart snaps in two. Despite the fact that I am a little relieved that I didn’t have to tell him, it’s somehow so much worse and so much more painful that he had already expected this to happen.

“He’s not firing you _yet,”_ I whisper as I give him a sorrowful smile, trying to push back the pity that I know shows on my face. “He wants you to prove yourself first, and I can help you do that, Sehun.”

Sehun rubs the tears from his eyes with two large fists, looking like an overgrown baby as he whines. “But _how,_ Baekhyun? I don’t want to kill anyone!”

“Then why did you pick this job?”

Sehun sighs. “I had nowhere to go, and part of the deal working for Mr. Kim is getting a place to stay. I was desperate, Baekhyun. You know that. But now? I don’t know what to do.”

I run a hand through my hair, deciding quickly on what to say. “Well, I say we trick him into thinking that you actually helped for once, hmm? That’s a good idea.”

“How would we do that? He knows about _everything,”_ Sehun says as he buries his head into his hands.

“I take you along on a mission and say that you’re helping. I kill someone in a different way than I usually do so that it’s clear that you ‘helped,’” I suggest with a smirk. “Then, you have a solid job, and everything is fine.”

Sehun chuckles. “What happens if he finds out?”

I smile as I rise to my feet to go grab a beer. “Well, if _Junmyeon_ finds out, I guess we won’t have to address him as ‘Mr. Kim’ anymore.”

\-----

The next day, when I bring up the idea of a two-man job to Mr. Kim, he immediately tries to shut me down.

“Why do you need another man by your side? You’ve always worked alone, Baekhyun,” he says as he puffs on a cigar, looking elegant yet so evil.

I shrug, trying to seem as though this is no big deal. “Listen, you said that you needed Sehun to prove himself, and this is the best opportunity! I’ll just be there to…watch him. Give it some thought, Mr. Kim. This would be great for him!”

My boss chuckles as smoke rings fall from his perfectly pink lips. “He’ll have to prove himself to me in more ways than one. Tell him that I need to see him. ASAP. Or, why don’t _I_  just tell him?”

The tone in his voice makes me want to throw up. It’s so cold, so demanding. For such a handsome man, he sure can be scary.

 _“Please,_ be easy on him,” I softly plead through my oncoming nausea as I rise to my feet to exit the room. “He needs this job, Mr. Kim.”

Mr. Kim smirks as he pulls out his phone. “Oh, I’ll be _easy,_ alright. Now, go make yourself useful and help my secretary sort out my paperwork.”

“That’s not what you hired me for,” I grumble as I turn to walk away.

But, before I may exit, his sharp voice rings inside of my ears. It is so soft and delicate, yet so powerful and so dangerous.

“Yeah, but you do as I say. Or, you’re jobless, as well as your little _baby,_ Sehun. Or, I could kill you just for fun if you want to be a brat. It’s always your choice. Remember your contract, Baekhyun. You do as I say, correct?”

My stomach threatens to do a backflip as my hand rests on the gold doorknob of the exit. “Of course, Mr. Kim.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m posting two chapters since it’s been so long since the last one! love you guys & hope you like it :)

When Sehun calls me after his meeting with Mr. Kim, he’s breathless and panicked.

“Baekhyun!” he yells into my phone.

I pull the phone from my ear and put it on speaker to escape the over-the-top screaming. “Yeah?”

“It’s Ju—I mean, Mr. Kim! He—I can’t believe what I just _did,_ Baek!”

I roll my eyes at his dramatic words, but I still find myself slightly panicked. “What did you do?”

Sehun sighs heavily. “Something bad. But, now he says I can keep my job, and we can have the two-man job. I fixed everything, Baek!”

“But,” I ask as I run a hand through my hair, “how did you  _do it,_ Sehun?”

There’s a pause, a moment of pure silence, and then a soft whisper.

“I can’t tell you that right now. I’m…not allowed. Maybe after the mission, okay?”

This worries me more than anything. He’s never been one to pass up letting me into his life. He’s always wanted us to be closer, so telling me things is easy for him. Usually.

“Sehun? What did you do? If it’s something seriously bad, I will beat the _shit_ out of you!” I yell as I go to slip on my shoes and coat. “I’m coming over.”

Then, I hear another voice in the background of the call. It’s distant, but it’s loud. There’s someone with Sehun.

“You can’t,” the boy whispers, sounding breathless and panicked. “I’m not home. Now, I have to go. The mission is next week. You should rest. He’s been telling me it’s a big one.”

Then, the line is dead, and I’m left wondering what extremes Sehun went to in order to keep a roof over his head.

\----

I don’t see Sehun for three more days, and when I do, he looks so awful that I just want to pull him into a hug and never let go. His hair is a mess, and his clothes are dirty. His eyes sport dark circles, and tiny pimples decorate his skin. I’ve never seen him like this.

“What happened to you?” I ask with worry lacing my words as I drag him into my house and onto my couch.

He shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Seriously. I’m just tired. Now, I came over here so you can like…teach me how to do stuff. Fighting stuff, I mean.”

I have the strong urge to push him for anseers. After all, I know that I still intimidate him a bit. I’ve been in the business for six years, and I’m only twenty-five. I am the most skilled assassin that South Korea has ever seen (at least according to Mr. Kim), and I have seen and done things that Sehun could never even dream of. Ever since I met him two years ago, back in the days where I sported lots of eyeliner, leather clothing, and a bad attitude to seem more dangerous, Sehun has seen me as someone better than him, as someone to look up to.

So, I know that I could make him tell me anything that I want to know if I pushed hard enough. But, I refrain from such things. It’s clear that he didn’t come here for an argument or to be pressured into things that he doesn’t want to do. I’m not going to be that mean. At least not yet.

“Like what?” I ask, responding to his words with a smile and a cheerful tone.

Sehun shrugs, and he winces slightly at the tiny movement. “I uh…I don’t know how to do anything like you. I’m not good when it comes to actual fighting, and I can’t like…use knives or anything. Mr. Kim says I’ll need to learn those things for what we’re going to do.”

This throws me off more than anything else. “Wait…he _told you_ what we’re doing?”

Never once has Mr. Kim let out any details of a mission until about a day before. It’s “classified” information that can’t risk being spread.

Sehun blushes a little as he nods, and has never looked more secretive, so guilty of doing something wrong.

I scoff, feeling only slightly betrayed that Mr. Kim never tells _me_ anything.

“Isn’t that something,” I grumble. “What is it?”

Sehun rubs at the back of his neck nervously. “It’s a big one. It’s about money, and you know how he is with that stuff. And… _politics.”_

I groan. “Just tell me what it is, Sehun!”

Sehun nods with a sigh. “One of the candidates for president is up for your knife. The other candidate is offering Junmyeon millions to get rid of him. And, of course, he accepted the offer.”

“That’s nothing,” I say confidently. “How is that a big job?”

“There’s more,” Sehun explains.

His voice is now soft and full of panic. He’s scared to tell me what’s coming.

“He’s really _weird_ man,” Sehun whispers, his face taking on a disgusted expression as he does. “He has like… _sex slaves._ And, I guess part of the deal is to get them out of there. Plus, everything is really heavily guarded at his place. We have to go at night, and there are no guns allowed. We don’t want to alarm them any more than we have to. So, I need your help teaching me to fight. Please?”

My stomach seems to fold over inside of my body as my heart races. Never have I been on a rescue mission, and never has there been “no guns allowed.” Sure, guns are never preferred; they attract attention. But not _allowed?_ What about an emergency, a life-or-death situation? And bringing Sehun along? On a mission like _this?_ That’s too many lives resting within my small hands.

I shake my head as the situation at hand becomes my new biggest worry. “That’s a lot, Sehun. You can’t learn all of the things that I know in a week. And, why couldn’t he make it something simple? This is complex. Something like this isn’t good for your first real mission.”

He buries his face into his palms. He knows that I’m right. I’ve had years of training, from karate and taekwondo as a child to weapon training in my teens. There are only so many hand-to-hand combat techniques that can be learned and only so much weapon training that can be done in seven days.

“Just, help me, okay?” Sehun begs.

When I hear the desperation within his voice, the tone inside of his words that pleads for assistance, I know what I have to do.

I nod my head as I rise to my feet. “I’ll go get my stuff. We start today. There’s no time to be wasted.”

Five hours later, when it’s almost midnight, Sehun offers that we take a break. I’m not really that tired, but he’s covered in bruises and cuts. So, I let him sit down for a bit. I take a seat as well and take a quick moment to analyze the situation.

There is a large target in my living room shaped like the human body decorated with red dots showing what I like to call “kill zones.” I bought it back when I was crazy about practicing and improving my skill, back when this job was my entire life and more. The key is to hit at least one of the dots spot on. Sehun has yet to get even slightly close to hitting any of them. And, while trying, he has buried blades not only on completely random places on the target, but also inside of my wall. He’s also managed to cut himself multiple times.

When it comes to martial arts, he’s even worse. The poor boy can’t throw a punch or block any type of hit. He’s covered in dark bruises and complains of a pain in his wrist. The punching bag that he’s worked with seems to have kicked his ass. He’s practically hopeless. But, I’m not giving up. I’m not going into that mansion without someone that can defend themselves.

“Can we stop now?” Sehun asks once I hand him a bottle of water.

I shake my head. “Not yet. You have a lot to do.”

“I’m not good at this type of stuff, Baek! I’ve never been able to throw things or hit people,” Sehun whines with a pout.

“That’s why you’re here. I’m helping you because you don’t know how to do _anything.”_

Sehun frowns, looking utterly defeated. “Well, I don’t think any amount of help can do anything for me.”

“Well, what else can you use to fight that doesn’t make too much noise? Did Mr. Kim say _just_ knives?” I ask curiously as many ideas pass through my mind at once.

Sehun shrugs innocently. “Well, he just said silent weapons. But, what else is silent?”

I chuckle. “There are plenty of other things, Sehun. Have you tried the bow?”

Sehun eyes me suspiciously. “Wouldn’t that be too difficult to work with on the mission? I mean, getting the arrows and everything?”

I smirk. “Not if you’re fast enough.”

 

Sehun’s talent with my old longbow is almost shocking. The next morning, we had taken it out to a field near my old house on the countryside to practice, and he has shown me what he’s truly capable of. He hits the bullseye on the target almost every time and is quick with retrieving arrows. Perhaps, being an archer is his calling. If so, that would be quite interesting. Mr. Kim always says that assassins that use bows have died out. Maybe Sehun could revive such a method of business.

By the time the mission is approaching, with only a day in between myself and the presidential candidate, I know that Sehun just might prove himself useful for once.

\----

Are you nervous? Are you scared? Are you terrified beyond comprehension? Are you tempted to run away?

These are the questions that I ask myself the night before the mission is to take place. These are the questions I ask myself before everything, before each job, even the smaller ones. The answer to each one is usually, “no,” but something about this time makes me wonder whether that’s still my sole answer. I’ve never had to rescue someone. I’ve never had to be so stealthy, especially with someone who definitely can’t be trusted not to break my cover. What could come out this mission? What could happen when I come face-to-face with my own demise?

These worries still haunt me as Mr. Kim lectures Sehun and I just a few hours before we have to leave.

“I need silence from both of you, and I need success, as well. Can you give me those things?” the powerful man asks as he sips on a glass of white wine.

I nod, and Sehun does as well. Our combined fear keeps us from saying a word.

“Baekhyun?” Mr. Kim asks with an amused chuckle as his eyes lock with mine. “Why so quiet? Don’t tell me that my little warrior has finally gone _soft_ on me. Are you scared?”

I clear my throat, shrug lazily, and flash my boss a confident smile. “Surely not, Mr. Kim. I know that this will be a successful mission for all of us.”

I cannot believe how easily the lie slips through my teeth. I have always been skillful when it comes to hiding my true feelings, but I have never been this scared.

So, the fact that I still handle the situation with a seemingly careless attitude both surprises me and makes me proud of myself.

Mr. Kim nods, seeming pleased. “Good. Now, I have someone to introduce you to, alright? You’ll _love_ this guy.”

He then picks up a phone from his desk and commands his secretary to “send him in.” Then, in mere seconds, I hear the door behind me creak open, and the sound of footsteps entering echoes all around the room. I turn around, and I am faced with a new man, who is holding a brown satchel and a few pieces of paper.

He’s quite attractive, with sharp eyes and defined features. His skin seems to glow around the circular glasses that rest on his nose, and his messy black hair adds a unique look to him. He’s smiling sheepishly as he bows to Sehun and I, his cheeks the color of a rose as he does.

“This,” Jumyeon announces proudly as he rises from his chair, “is Minseok. Kim Minseok. I’ve hired him as a sort of tech person for us. He’s great with computer stuff. He can hack into the candidate’s camera system, show you where you have to go, and all of that stuff. I’ve even set up some microphones and earpieces for you to communicate. It’s _awesome,_ isn’t it?”

I frown as I observe Minseok. I ask myself, since when has a simple murder become so complicated, so technology-ridden? Then, the answer comes as soon as the question runs through my mind.

This is no simple murder.

“So,” Minseok says with a soft, kind voice as he takes a seat in the chair across from Jumyeon’s, “I recently gained access to the mansion’s security system, and I’m afraid that you won’t like what you’re about to see.”

There’s a pause, a moment of brutal silence as he takes out a laptop from his bag. He sets it on the desk and opens it to reveal a screen full of different camera feeds of the inside of what must be the candidate’s home. There are large sculptures, beautiful paintings, and gorgeous furniture in every room. It’s honestly quite sad that blood will soon spill all over those shiny white floors, on the surfaces of such a lovely home.

“There are guards everywhere,” Minseok whispers as he points at the various guards in the rooms with a slender finger. “Every room has security of some kind, whether it’s cameras or a guard. So, I think the safest thing for you to do would be to take out anyone that’s watching the cameras. I could disable them before you go in, but I have to be able to see you.”

I nod, trying to swallow my nerves that grow with his every word. “Where is the camera room?”

“It’s on the first floor,” Minseok explains. “I’ll give you directions once you’re in, which by the way, will be no simple task. I’m going to try, emphasis on _try,_ to disable all motion detectors and outdoor cameras. That will alarm them, but at least you can get in more-or-less undetected if you go in through one of the side doors on the house. Unless there are more guards outside at night. Then, there’ll be trouble. But, if you enter the property through the back, take out anyone in the area, and then head for the side, you should be fine. Then, it’s to the camera room to take care of that. Then, up to the second floor to the candidate’s office, where he’s spent most of his time in the last few days. You get him, and then it’s down to the basement. There are no cameras there, so I can’t exactly say how many of those… _slaves_ he has. But, you have to get them. Then, _run_. This plan should work. I’ve spent days thinking it up. If you can do what you need to do with skill and silence, then there should be no big problems.”

The room is silent, and Sehun is shaking like a leaf beside of me. I’ve never been given specific directions like this. It’s always, “find them and get it over with.” Never has something been so complicated, so dangerous.

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. “And, you’re only sending the two of us in there? What about Jongin? Why can’t he come?”

Kim Jongin is another one of Junmyeon’s employees and has a very…different way of doing his job than I do. Being quite strong, he’s always liked to use his hands. I’ve seen him beat people to death so many times that I can practically see all of that blood again if I just close my eyes. Despite this, he is a pretty soft guy. He’s always been nice to have around, spreading kindness and laughter wherever he goes. Having him with me would make me a lot less scared for mine and Sehun’s lives.

Junmyeon grins at me as he slaps me on the back, making me stumble a bit. “Oh, come _on,_ Baekhyun! You’ve never been one to ask for help. You can do this.”

I push his hand off of me, and my blood begins to boil. “Look, I’ve never done anything like this. Can’t he come? Please?”

Junmyeon groans. “Do you really think that he would show up for something like this only an hour before he has to leave?”

I shrug. “You’ll never know if you don’t ask.”

 

 

We travel across cities and through winding roads for hours. I drive while Jongin, who had been overly eager to join in on the mission, and Sehun mumble to each other in the back seat. Before we departed, we all had to go to our homes and get ready. I pulled on the pants that I wear almost every time I have a mission. They are black and slightly baggy, with tons of pockets for various weapons and tools. I hold knives in these pockets, and each one feels heavy and cold on my leg. On each of my ankles, at the edge of my black shoes, there is a knife held by a tiny scabbard, which are only to be used as a last-resort. Then, there is my usual long dagger at my hip, and my many small throwing knives inside of my jacket. The very last thing I have in my possession is something extra, something that I was warned not to bring. There is a pistol at my other hip, just waiting for a life-or-death situation. I don’t care what Mr. Kim says; I’m coming out of there with my heart still beating.

Sehun is wearing all black as well, with his arrows at his hip and knives on his legs and in his jacket. My bow sits like a giant weight on his lap, threatening to crush his innocence with each mile we travel. And, Jongin is wearing nothing but blue jeans and a t-shirt. He too has a few knives, but I doubt that he’ll use them.

Once we have traveled about a mile away from the mansion, which rests in the middle of nowhere, we exit Sehun’s car and start our journey on foot under the starry night sky.

“Are you scared?” I ask Sehun, who hasn’t said a word since we got out of the car.

The younger man nods. “Sadly. What if I _die?_ I never even got the chance to do anything with my life, Baek.”

“Relax!” Jongin pipes up from behind us. “You won’t _die,_ Sehun. You’ve got Baekhyun!”

I smile along with the two of them, but this statement threatens to choke me to death. I have two lives on my hands, not including those that rest in the basement of that freak’s house. I have never had to worry about anyone but myself.

“Sehun, can you really use that thing well?” Jongin asks as he eyes the bow in Sehun’s hand, seeming unsure of Sehun’s skill, which has developed immensely over the past week.

He can even fight better now. For once, I truly believe in Sehun.

The younger man shrugs as he tightens his grip on the metal of the bow. “I guess. Baekhyun says that I do.”

Jongin chuckles. “Well, if Baekhyun—”

That’s when I feel a buzz in my right ear. The microphones that Minseok gave all of us are coming to life.  
  
“I would suggest that you shut up,” Minseok’s soft voice hisses. “You’re close. Cut right through the trees. You’ll see the lights around the house. Head for the back, and keep quiet.”

We immediately follow his orders, changing our path to the thin forest. I lead the group, keeping my eyes peeled open for any movement or sign of danger. My hand sets on my dagger, constantly ready to kill.

The forest is eerily silent and dark, trapping me within its deathly grip. Each branch and twig seems to grin at me with sharp teeth, begging me to trip just once and blow my cover. The soil beneath my feet commands me to just give up, to collapse onto the ground and wait for someone to find me. Tonight, everything whispers to me, flooding my ears with different requests.

However, I find the strength to block it all out. I have to be braver than I ever have, not just for myself, but for the two men behind me. I have to be strong, to be bloodthirsty. I have to be the old Baekhyun for once.

When my eyes catch sight of the large house, which towers above everything around it, I put my arm out to signal for Sehun and Jongin to halt. However, I move forward, stepping just out of the cover of the trees to observe the situation before me.

There are four guards at the back of the house, seeming a bit too tired and unfocused for their own good. This part should be easy.

I turn back to my partners, who seem like they’re about to vomit as they shake with fear.

“Sehun, this is on you and I. Mostly you, though,” I whisper as I gesture to his bow.

“Baekhyun,” he whines softly as a tear rolls down his cheek. “I can’t do this.”

 _“Hey!”_ I hiss through my teeth as I slip out one of the throwing knifes from the inside of my coat, ready to get this over with. “Don’t say that you can’t, Sehun. You can do this. Now, use what you’ve learned and help me get in there.”

“Act now!” Minseok commands. “You’re running out of time. I disabled the cameras and motion sensors outside, but just momentarily. Go! _Now!”_

I nod to Sehun, and he nods back. A connection is formed between the two of us, uniting us as he readies an arrow. Then, on the count of three, we release our weapons into the air.

My blade strikes one of the men in the back, and Sehun’s arrow hits another. Our aim is amazing; I have never been prouder of either of us.

The others start to get alarmed, screaming for help as they kneel down next to their fallen. However, their screams are only heard for a few seconds before they are in the same predicament that their fellow guards are in.

“Good work!” Minseok screeches in my earpiece. “That was the easy part. Now, go get your stuff from the bodies and keep going to the right side of the house. Quickly!”

I nod even though the man on the microphone can’t see me.

“Come on!” I order Sehun and Jongin as I step out into the freshly-cut grass of the mansion’s lawn. “We have things to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know what’s boutta go down


	3. Chapter 3

When Sehun, Jongin, and I reach the side door of the house after collecting our weapons, there are (oddly) no guards waiting for us.

”Won’t it be locked?” I mutter into my mic. 

“The locks are electrical,” Minseok explains with a chuckle. “I was able to open up everything for you. Now, move before anyone sees you. They don’t seem to have any idea that the guards are down outside, but there’s no telling when they’ll find out. So, go. There’s no one in the room that you’re going to enter, but there are plenty in the next one. Be prepared.”

I make my movements as silent as possible as I reach up with a gloved hand to pull open the white door. Inside, the square room is small and completely bare. The hardwood floors shine in the dim overhead lighting, and the only thing on the pure white walls is another brown door. Surprisingly, I see no cameras. 

I step inside, keeping my steps quick and bouncy in order to avoid being heard. Jongin does this as well, but Sehun seems to have a hard time staying completely silent. This makes my heart shake with fear at the thought of being ambushed due to Sehun’s loud steps.

Once we finally cross the room, I place a finger over my lips and look straight at Sehun, letting my eyes tell him all that he needs to know. He nods and readies an arrow in the bow. Then, I take a nice deep breath, grab my already blood-covered knives, and throw open the door.

The blades leave my hands before I even have time to thoroughly process the situation. I hear the screaming, the deadly, fear-filled shouting as three guards fall to the ground. My heart races as I swiftly grab ahold of another blade.

There are seven guards, and Sehun and I take out three of them within the first few seconds. Then, they’re onto us.

“Hey!” one of them yells into a mic on his shirt as his eyes lock up with mine. “We need back—”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. Sehun has taken care of him. The arrow buries itself in the guard’s chest, and the sight of the man’s horrified face as he looks down at it is practically pitiful. But, then, he’s on the ground, and I don’t feel bad anymorr.

“Advance!” Minseok orders us with a panicked voice as Jongin runs forward to take care of one of the larger guards, while I focus on another, who is staring me down with courage written all over his face.

My grip tightens on my last throwing knife as his hand goes to his hip. I know that he must be reaching for a gun, so I let the blade fly. However, he somehow dodges my attack, and I am left with only the long dagger at my hip.

He stands tall, with eyes angry and lips curled into a snarl.

“I won’t go without a fight!” the guard roars.

And, before I know it, he’s running at me, arms readied to tackle me into the ground. However, before he can reach me, I slide out of the way, and he’s on the ground. But, he’s on his feet again within a few seconds, and his fists crash into my face.

This throws me off, exploding on my cheek and creating a red-hot fire on my skin. I stumble backwards, momentarily defenseless as he strikes me with a sharp kick to the thigh. I cry out and fall to the ground, more aggravated than pained. I collect myself, using only a few seconds to build up my strength for what I’m about to do. And, when I hear the sound of the guard pulling out his gun, I know that I have to do it quickly.

With an angry growl, I jump up and land on top of him, pinning him onto the ground with one swift motion as his gun slides across the ground and out of his reach. He’s breathless, and his eyes are full of terror as I pant on top of him. I wipe a bit of blood from my cheek and then, with the same hand, I grab his head and slam it into the floor.

As he cries out in agony, I almost want to smile. I have missed the feeling of being so powerful, so in control. I have missed being the one that people are scared of. The feeling of loving my job momentarily intoxicates me as I ready my knife for the guard, who is continuously attempting to pull my skinny yet muscular arms off of him.

“You wanted to go out with a fight?” I ask with an evil grin.

The guard has begun to cry as he shakes his head. “Just let me go. Please. I know what you came here for. I’ll take you to him!”

“He’s lying!” Minseok hisses in my ear. “Take care of him. We have no time to play around. There are more coming.”

So, following his orders, I let my dagger fly across the man’s thick throat without another thought. Dark red blood runs down his neck as I rise to my feet, feeling warm and full.

Then, I see that Sehun and Jongin has been standing over me watching the whole thing. Sehun grins at me, seeming awed at what I’ve done, as if it was something spectacular.

“Having fun there?” Jongin asks with a groan as he wipes blood from his nose and lip.

He looks completely trashed, with various bruises and cuts decorating his face, but his eyes still glow with just as much energy as they did before.

I shrug as I wipe more blood from my face, trying my hardest to ignore the throbbing in my leg.

Then, I hear yelling coming from one of the hallways. I nod to Sehun, and he readies an arrow while I run to grab my knives.

And, by the time the four guards have emerged into the room, they are dead. I feel alive. I feel powerful.

“Where now?” I ask into the mic on the inside of my shirt as I observe the room for the first time.

There is a large clock here, as well as a few white sofas. The walls are decorated with paintings of nature and of the candidate himself, who I now recognize from the news channel that I occasionally catch myself watching on lonely nights. On the floor are the various dead bodies, their blood spilling onto the shiny floors.

“Down the hall to your left. Camera room. But, you might not make it there,” Minseok says grimly.

I frown as I watch Sehun picks arrows out of the guards he killed. “What do you mean?”

Minseok sighs. “They’re coming. A lot of them. They saw you on the cameras. I disabled them before, but they’re back on. And, they were alarmed by the other guards before they died. Move!”

I don’t have to think twice before starting to sprint down the hall. My leg throbs and my face burns, but I ignore it. I’m not weak. This is nothing. I’ve been through a mission with a bullet in my arm before. Who says I can’t make it with some _bruises?_

The hall is dark and deserted, and the sound of shouting reaches my ears from somewhere farther on. As I run, I try to clear my head. This is going to be the hard part.

When I finally reach the only door in the hall, which rests next to a large staircase that looks never-ending, I hear yelling inside more clearly.

It’s two men arguing over the seemingly-broken cameras, trying to blame one another as they worry about what their boss might say.

Confused, I look back at Sehun and Jongin, who seem just as baffled as I am.

“I thought you said more were coming?” I hiss into my mic, needing an explanation for the lack of men waiting to tear me to shreds. “And that the cameras were on?”

There’s an innocent giggle on the other line. “I was kidding. I just wanted you guys to get moving. You were wasting valuable time being full of yourselves. The cameras are still disabled, so you have the upper hand. Sorry to trick you.”

I shake my head, determined to get back at him after this is over. “I hate you already, Kim Minseok.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbles. “Also, I saw that gun, Baekhyun, and I suggest you leave it at your hip. If you use that, it’ll cause an uproar that we don’t have time for.”

The mic then goes dead, and I’m left with two seemingly-scared men and a lot of angry yelling.

I turn to Sehun, who looks like he might just start to cry. “Relax. They won’t be prepared. You’ve already been though the worst. Don’t fret.”

Sehun shakes his head. “I’m not nervous anymore. I’m _mad!_ How could Minseok be so mean? I was so scared!”

Jongin chuckles as he gives Sehun a soft pat on the back, careful not to make too much noise. “You’re such a baby sometimes, you know that?”

I roll my eyes. “Enough teasing for now. Let’s go.”

When I kick open the door, my knives leave my hands just as quickly and with just as much precision as they have done all evening. They hit right on target, hitting the two guards that had been arguing.

They’re on the ground before they even know what hit them, and Jongin finishes them off as Minseok tunes back in to tell me what to do.

He gives me step by step instructions on how to work the large control panel and disable the cameras permanently. However, before doing so, I take a look at each one. Sure enough, the candidate is all alone up inside of his office smoking a cigar. He seems so nonchalant, so careless, as if he doesn’t even know what’s going on downstairs.

Maybe he doesn’t.

I then count each guard that stand in the hallways upstairs. Only four. This should be easy.

After the cameras have been taken care of, Sehun, Jongin, and I head up the stairs. If we make a beeline for the office, we should be out in no time. That is, if getting the slaves from the basement is a more-or-less easy task.

However, once I’m up the stairs, everything turns oddly suspicious. The hallway, with its golden wallpaper, many paintings, and a few brown doors, is completely clear, even though there had been guards here only seconds ago.

This bothers me, but I urge Sehun and Jongin towards office door anyway. I’m ready to get this over with.

My heart pounds in my chest as I take small, noiseless steps. I’ve never been a part of a political mission. All I’ve ever done is kill for money, for Jumyeon when people try to cheat him out of his share of a profit. I’ve never killed someone over politics. I’ve never killed someone so _important._

All of this makes me feel as though I’m about to puke as I stop right next to the door and take in a deep breath.

“Ready?” I whisper just under my breath, more scared than I thought I would be as Sehun readies an arrow at my side.

Sehun and Jongin both nod, so I throw open the door with knives in hand.

Just as I’m about to let my blades fly, just as I have before, I am stopped by a strange sight.

All around the large office, with its enormous windows, shiny oak desk, and dim lamp light, there stands the four large guards. No wonder they weren’t in the hallway; they all came here to protect him.

The candidate is sitting on top of his desk, a fresh cigar sitting in between his fingers and a smile on his lips. He’s a plump old man, with thinning salt and pepper hair and deep wrinkles. His eyes seem timeless, and he radiates power. Just looking at him immediately makes me feel quite intimidated, but I know that it isn’t time for such feelings. I have a job to do.

“Well, well, well,” the candidate announces with a smile as he rises to his feet, seeming amused at my blades, Jongin’s fists, and Sehun’s arrows, “it seems that my time has finally come, hmm?”

I keep my eyes focused on him, trying to seem emotionless as he stares me down. I hope Jongin and Sehun are doing the same.

The candidate grins with pearly white teeth as he puffs on his cigar. “Why don’t you wear masks? Do you want me to see your faces?”

I try my best not to crumble under his stare, keeping myself focused on the grip of my knives.

“Don’t speak to him. He’s going to try to break you,” Minseok whispers into my ear. “Just stay focused and attack when the time is right.”

“You came to kill me, didn’t you?” the candidate asks with a chuckle. “It’s good that I already knew. I have my ways of knowing everything. That’s why I even let some guards go home early tonight to make things easier for you. I wanted you to get to me. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have made it inside.”

I take deep breaths, not uttering a single word as the man begins to pace around the room.

“I know who you’re working for, as well. That Mr. Kim fellow? He sent you here, didn’t he? He sent you to take care of me, to make sure that I didn’t become president?” the man asks as he stops to stare me straight in the eyes.

I squint at him, tilt my head slightly, and ready myself for the attack.

“Well,” the candidate whispers devilishly, “I’m afraid he’s sent you on a suicide mission, dear boys. There’s no getting out of here alive.”

And, as these words leave his lips, his hand slides down to his hip. Before I know it, he has a gun pointed not a me, but at Sehun. That’s when the knife leaves my hand, flying through the air and striking the candidate’s leg. He falls to the ground, screaming out in pain as his guards step out from their places next to the wall.

However, the gun is still fired before the candidate completely collapses, and beside of me, Sehun falls into the floor with a cry of pain.

My heart leaps in shock, but I have no time to worry now. I rush to two of the guards that come my way while Jongin takes care of the other two, using Sehun’s bow to aid him.

I let my second knife fly, but for the first time since my days in training, it completely misses its target. I try not to let this mistake disappoint me too much as I go for the dagger at my hip, wrapping my hand around it just as a guard goes to grab me. I dodge him and the other guard, giving one of them a sharp kick to the stomach before sinking my blade into the chest of the other. Then, as I go to take care of the one that I kicked, he reaches out with a strong hand and grabs ahold of my ankle, causing me to fall into the hard floor. Before I can get up once more, he’s on top of me.

Large fists come into contact with my cheeks and nose, crushing me and blinding me. I try to reach for my dagger, but he’s kicked it away. His fists keep coming, but he doesn’t reach for the gun at his side. Perhaps this is fun for him. Perhaps beating the shit out of a tiny man brings him great pleasure. I may never know. What I do know is that I’m losing myself with each hit. My grasp on reality and the situation at hand is weakening, and I can barely see through my pain-induced tears.

I am so weak and unfocused that my hands can’t even find their way to my hip to get the gun. I am completely defenseless. 

I feel as though I should be panicking as I am being literally beaten to death, but I can’t find it within myself to do so. There was no hope anyway. Sehun was already injured, and I was weakened. Jongin can’t do this on his own. There is no way. This is the end. This was the last mission, and it was just moments away from a success.

But, just as the hope has completely drained from my heart and it feels as though one more hit may just knock me into a whole other world, everything stops.

There is a loud bang, the sound of a gunshot, and the guard on top of me falls to the floor. Blood from his body splashes only my face as I scream out in shock.

I then take in deep breaths, trying to make it through the pain as I hear a familiar voice calling my name.

“Baekhyun? Can you hear me?”

It’s Sehun. He’s hovering over me, and I can barely make out the sight of his worry-filled eyes through all of the blood and tears that cloud my vision. Then, Jongin is there too, and I have two pairs of eyes staring down at me.

“We did it, Baek!” Sehun says as he wipes hair out of my face.

Even the soft touch of his fingertips seems to sting, but I don’t let it show. I just give my best attempt at a smile, knowing that I’m bound to lose consciousness any second now.

“Jongin got one with my bow. He’s not good with it, but he managed. Then, he choked the other one out. And, I got one of the guns that he kicked away from them and took care of the candidate and the guy on top of you. I _did it,_ Baekhyun!” Sehun shouts as he beams over me.

I wish I could grin. I wish I could pull him into a hug. I am full of pride, even in my pain and the haze that it brings me. He did it. Sehun really did it. He saved the day, just as he had always wanted to.

“Hey,” Minseok says softly into the earpiece, which causes me great pain due to the awful headache that is taking over my whole existence.

Sehun immediately rips piece out of my ear at the sight of my wincing to relieve me and begins to murmur into his own mic.

As he speaks to Minseok, Jongin starts to rub blood off of my face with his fingertips.

“I thought you were about dead,” he says with a giggle as he looks down into my eyes. “I couldn’t believe that the great Byun Baekhyun was finally going to fall.”

I force a small smile. “I could never fall.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

“Alright!” Sehun declares, sounding like a leader as he speaks. “Minseok says we have to head straight for the basement. The only guards left are the ones down there, and they haven’t been able to get out since Minseok locked the doors. We have to move quickly before the new shift of guards shows up.”

“But,” Jongin says, sounding defeated, “how are we going to move at all? Baekhyun is practically unconscious, and did you forget that you have a _bullet_ in your thigh, Sehun?”

I then look over and see the fact that one of Sehun’s legs is covered in a large, deadly blood stain.

Sehun sighs. “Yeah. That. What do we do?”

There’s silence, silence that announces the true possibility of defeat for our sad little army. It’s now that I know that I must be strong. My head and face throb, and I can feel blood trickling out of my nose (which is obviously broken) and mouth. My eyes feel as if they’re going to pop out of my skull, and every sound that I hear seems slightly muffled. However, I know that I have to go on. Every cut and bruise is nothing compared to what those people down in that basement go through daily. I have to do this, for them and for myself.

“We keep going,” I mumble with a sigh. “We have to keep going.” 

After a few moments, which are spent with me sitting up, crying out in pain over and over again, and forcing myself to stand, we are making our way back downstairs. Jongin, who is covered in so many cuts that I couldn’t possibly count them and seems to have been completely drained of his energy, carries Sehun as I hobble down on my own. My vision is blurry and each step is torture, but I know what I have to do.

Back downstairs, Sehun waits for instructions. Then, we head down a different hallway and towards a large, metal door.

“This is it,” Sehun announces from Jongin’s back, sounding much weaker than he had before. “Down there.”

So, the three of us descend down the stairs. They wind down and down, the white steps only lit by tiny lamps on either side of the creamy white walls. We pause at the end of the stairs, and I peek my head around the corner.

Without a second thought, I take care of the guards that stand in front of another door with two blades. I find myself quite proud of my own skill. Even in the state that I am in, I still managed to hit the men right in their chests.

“Are they in there?” I ask as I point towards the other door, already knowing the answer to my question.

Jongin sighs. “There’s only one way to find out. Let’s go.”

We stumble over the bodies of the guards and slowly crack open the door. Inside, the first thing that registers in my brain is the smell. It smells not only of human feces and urine, of vomit and sweat, but of sadness and hopelessness. The scent is that of giving up, of a complete loss of strength. It oozes from the very walls of the place, and I almost gag upon entry.

The next thing I notice are the sounds. As soon as I barely open the door, the sounds of gasping and sobbing are heard. I can only imagine what is usually in store for the people inside when this door opens at this time of night.

Then, I see it. The room is large, with many metal pillars all around that stretch from the floor to the ceiling. It is lit only by a single bright lightbulb that hangs from the ceiling. The walls and floors are made of metal, and there are five mattresses next to some of the pillars. There are metal pans beside of the beds, which I can only assume are the source of the disgusting odor. But, the most shocking sight of all is of the people who rest on these beds, of the men and women who have been trapped in this horrible place.

They shake and cry as I step inside, looking utterly terrified. On the bed farthest to my left, there is a woman much too skinny to be healthy wearing nothing but her undergarments and some tears. Her fading blond hair is sticking to her forehead with sweat, and she looks at me as if I have come to deliver her to Death himself. On the next bed, there is a man.

He is skinny as well and only wears boxers, just like the other two men. He has short, black hair and thin, pink lips. His high cheekbones are covered in bruises, and his sharp brown eyes rest over large dark circles. The next man is crying, his hands buried into his light brown hair as he mumbles to himself and rocks back and forth. His face is handsome, with round eyes and an oddly cute nose. His fluffy pink lips complete the look, and I feel absolutely terrible. Someone so attractive should not be here in this state, going absolutely crazy in the darkness. Then, there is another woman. This one is white, has bright orange hair, and is, for some reason, wearing makeup. She stares straight at me with no emotion on her face as if nothing I could ever say or do could hurt her.

Then, finally, there is one more man. This one is turned towards the wall. All that is visible is his skinny, bruise and dirt covered back and his shaggy brown hair. He’s slouched over, head in his hands and legs folded up underneath his body.

“Hello,” I finally manage to say with the kindest smile that I can muster through all of my injuries.

Jongin gently drops Sehun to the floor and walks over to stand at my side, smiling along with me.

“Your captor is dead,” Jongin announces, sounding kind yet firm. “We have come to rescue you. We can take you anywhere you want to go and give you anything you need. Clothes, food, money, a home, anything. My name is Jongin, and this is Baekhyun. May I ask your names?”

He gets no response from anyone, just dead, blank stares that don’t believe a single word that comes out of his blood-covered mouth.

I clear my throat before I speak. “We’d like you to come with us. We won’t hurt you, I promise, but we have to go quickly. So, if you’d like to get out of here, come on.”

Again, nothing. No one moves or says a word. It’s as if they are unable to make a sound or move even a tiny bit, as if they are frozen in time.

“Alright!’ Jongin announces, throwing his hands up into the air. “We have places to be before the new guards get here, so if you don’t want to come, we will just leave you. Come on, Baekhyun!”

As he speaks, he goes to pick Sehun up again. I want to scold him for being so rude and careless, but only just for a moment. Then, I realize what he’s doing. With a smile, I continue with his game.

“Yes!” I say loudly as I cross my arms. “We’ll have to go. Bye now!”

And, just as Jongin and I are about to walk out of the door, we get exactly what we want. It’s so easy that it’s almost like working with small children.

“Wait!” a tiny, male voice calls from behind me.

It’s hoarse and unbelievably weak, but it’s there nonetheless. So, I turn back around, and with a proud smile, I see that the handsome man who had been rocking back and forth has risen to his feet with a hopeful expression on his face.

“I’d like to leave,” he mumbles as he takes a few careful steps over to my side.

I nod, glad that at least one of them isn’t stupid enough not to leave. Up close, his condition is even worse. All of the bones in his torso are visible, and he’s covered in so much scum and so many bruises that it sickens me. His eyes are so empty that it’s almost as if he’s dead, as if they belong to a corpse instead of a living person.

I sigh as I look at him. I wonder how many years of therapy he’ll need to come back from his months in this place.

“Anyone else?” Jongin asks to the other prisoners.

The girl with blond hair jumps up. “I’ll go.”

She stumbles over to us, and just after her, the man with black hair follows. Then, after a few moments, the orange-haired woman joins us with a lazy eye roll and a scoff.

All that’s left is the man who’s turned around, and I know that we’re running out of time.

“We have to go,” Sehun breathes as we all collect at the door.

With that, Jongin picks up Sehun and the all six people are out of the room. Then, all that’s left is myself and the man who’s turned around.

“I have to go,” I whisper to him, feeling terrible for leaving him but knowing that I must follow orders. “Are you sure you don’t want to leave this place? This is your chance to escape.”

I get nothing from him but silence, so I turn back to the door, feeling defeated. However, just as I turn the handle, things change.

“Chanyeol,” a raspy voice croaks from behind of me.

I turn around, and the man is now on his feet. He’s unbelievably tall, and seems to be the skinniest of them all. His eyes are large, and his lips are plump and covered in blood. He looks pretty beat up and malnourished, just like the rest of them, but when I look into his eyes, they aren’t empty or emotionless. There is something there, some kind of electric, some kind of fire. He is still alive, still fighting.

“What?” I ask.

“You asked for our names. My name is Chanyeol,” he mumbles as he takes a step towards me, pulling up the boxers that are obviously much too big for him as he does, “and I would like to leave.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my third update in one day lol

Getting the ex-slaves to the car is almost more work than it’s worth.

They can barely walk, and most of them have to stop every five seconds to either rest or worry about being caught. But, after a while, we get them back to where we parked the car.

However, when we get there, there is a black truck there waiting as well. Alarmed, I let go of the woman that I had been helping walk to arm myself with a blade. As the driver’s side door opens, I’m about to let the blade fly before I see Minseok with his hands raised in surrender.

“Hey, now!” he says with a smile, looking absolutely exhausted. “Hold your fire!”

I roll my eyes as I slip my knife back into its place in my jacket. “What are you doing here?”

“You don’t have enough room to take them all. You take two, and I’ll take the other three?” Minseok says with another infectious grin.

I nod, wanting to smile with him. Something about him radiates happiness, but I can’t quite figure out what it is.

“Who wants to go with my friend Minseok?” I ask as I look back to the men and women behind me, who shiver in the cold night air.

When none of them volunteer, I smile at them. “Guys, he’s nice too. Come on. There’s not enough room in my car.”

So, reluctantly, the white woman, the man with brown hair, and the man with short black hair shuffle over to Minseok, who greets them with a smile. He helps them into the truck, and once he shuts the door, he grins at me.

“Stay safe. I’ll meet you in the parking lot of Mr. Kim’s office, okay?”

I nod, and he gets back into his truck. Once he’s sped away, I turn back to Jongin, the blond, Chanyeol, and Sehun, who is so weak that he can barely keep his eyes open.

“Come on,” I mumble as I walk over to the car.

I step in, and Jongin guides the woman and Sehun into the backseat. Then, Chanyeol, with his eyes like brown pits of flame joins me up front. He’s silent, but he’s also so loud at the same time. His wide eyes explore every inch of my vehicle, and then they land on me. He stares and stares, looking at me intently as if I am a complicated puzzle that he can’t quite solve.

I stare back only for a second before turning on the car and blasting the heat in an attempt to warm everyone up. As I drive back the way I came, Chanyeol stares out of the window and grins. Who knows how long it’s been since he’s seen the starry sky and the tall trees? In my rear-view mirror, I see that everyone in the back has drifted off to sleep. I pray that Sehun hasn’t drifted off forever.

I take this time to congratulate myself. I almost died in there, and I truly thought that I might not make it out. However, my most difficult mission ever was a success. Now, Sehun can keep his job (if he survives), and these strangers can continue their lives in the way that they were meant to.

The car is completely silent until Chanyeol speaks, his deep voice now slightly stronger than it had been before.

“You’re Baekhyun, right?” he asks, still staring out at the trees as he does.

I nod even though he isn’t looking at me. “Yes.”

“Is this what you do for a living? Do you rescue people?”

I smile as I shake my head. “No. I _kill_ people. Jongin and Sehun do, too. Rescuing you was just an added-on part of a mission.”

Chanyeol hums. “Well, thank you. I thought I’d die in there.”

“How long were you down there?” I ask as I turn onto the main road.

I see Chanyeol shrug from my peripheral vision. “Too long.”

It’s then silent again until I pull into the parking lot of the office. Chanyeol is staring out the window with a wide closed-mouth smile, looking completely wowed by the city.

“We get out here,” I say to him as I choose the spot next to Minseok’s truck. “My boss is waiting for us.”

Chanyeol seems nervous, but nods anyway. He goes to open the door, but before he can, I tap on his bare shoulder.

He whips around to stare at me, startling me with his sudden movement and the wild look of anger and fear in his eyes.

I back up towards the window, my eyes wide as I put my hands up.

“What?” Chanyeol hisses as he stares me down.

“I just wanted to offer my jacket,” I whisper as I let out a deep breath. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“Don’t touch me,” Chanyeol hisses as he opens the door. “I don’t need your jacket.”

Once he’s out of the car and standing with Minseok, who has exited his truck with the other strangers, I roll my eyes. Chanyeol had seemed so kind, so calm. Who knew that he was so easy to infuriate?

After waking up Jongin and the woman, we meet Minseok outside in the chilly air.

“Sehun isn’t well,” I say as Minseok looks towards the car, where the man still rests in the backseat. “He needs a doctor.”

Minseok nods. “Okay. I’ll carry him up to Mr. Kim, and we’ll go from there.”

The building is completely deserted at this time of night, so there is no one to ask any questions about the five half-naked strangers as we all take an elevator up to Mr. Kim’s office.

Inside of the room, he’s wearing the most casual clothing that I have ever seen him in. A light blue shirt hangs off of his skinny shoulders, and a pair of black jeans cling onto his legs. He smiles at me as he sips on what looks like a martini.

“Baekhyun!” he exclaims as I guide everyone inside. “You got everyone back to me!”

The men and women from the basement are nervous, that’s obvious. They all stay towards the wall, standing side-by-side and trembling as Junmyeon eyes them curiously.

I shrug. “Sehun is the one who got us out alive. You should be proud, sir.”

Junmyeon’s eyes glow brighter than I’ve ever seen them glow. That one thing has ignited a fire inside of him.

 _“Really?”_ he asks with a grin. “I’m surprised. Is he alright, though?”

As he asks this, he gestures to Sehun, who is resting in Minseok’s arms.

I shake my head. “No. He got shot. He needs a doctor, Mr. Kim.”

My boss gasps in horror, and the color drains from his face. “No one told me about that. I’ll get him to the hospital. You watch after them, Baekhyun.”

He quickly pulls on his coat and takes Sehun from Minseok. The way that he holds him shows a new side to Kim Junmyeon. He cradles him softly, showing that he may just be caring after all.

After they exit the room, I sigh and plop into the chair that Junmyeon usually sits in at his desk.

“Minseok,” I say as I run a hand through my hair, which now has dried blood sticking it to my forehead, “down the hall to your right there’s a supply closet. Grab the first aid kit out of it. Then, grab some rags and take them to the bathrooms to wet them so I can clean these people up, alright?”

With a quick nod, Minseok is off to get the things we need. I look around at the strangers, who are still huddling next to the wall, and I force a smile.

“Come on, guys,” I say as I gesture to the various chairs and sofas in the room. “You can take a seat if you like.”

Nervously, they all slowly sink to the ground, leaning into the wall with exhausted-looking eyes.

I chuckle as I let out a deep breath. “That’s not really what I _meant,_ but whatever makes you comfortable, I guess.”

After Minseok returns, we both go to work with the rags and first aid supplies. He starts with the blond woman, while I start with the handsome brown-haired man.

“Hi,” I whisper to him as I sink down onto the floor next to him. “We’re going to fix you up a little, okay?”

He looks into my eyes, his stare somehow empty yet so full of sorrow pain. When I see him, I see an injured puppy, a small child that was thrown into the horrible parts of the world much too soon. My heart aches for him as I ask for permission to start wiping some dirt off.

The man nods slowly, and I begin with his arms. With each swipe, the rag become stained with dirt, and the man’s creamy skin is exposed to my eyes.

“Will you tell me your name now?” I ask as I start on his bare, skinny chest.

The man breathes deeply, seeming overly nervous as I clean him up. It’s silent for a moment before he answers.

“My name is Yixing.”

I nod and smile, glad that he felt comfortable enough to give me a name.

“Well, Yixing,” I say as I start on his face, being careful with my every movement, “it’s nice to meet you.”

He doesn’t respond. He only winces as I slide the rag around his cheeks, looking down into his lap as I finish up getting him at least a little clean.

“We’ll get you a real bath and some clean clothes soon,” I tell him once I’m finished. “Do you have any bad injuries or anything? I can patch them up.”

He shakes his head, so I move onto the white woman while Minseok takes care of the man with black hair.

“Hello,” I say to her as she stares me down with her arms crossed, seeming overly-defensive.

“Hi,” she says in English.

I groan as I realize what should’ve been obvious; she doesn’t speak Korean. This is going to be difficult. If only Junmyeon were here. He speaks some English.

I just stare at her, trying my best to remember words from my English lessons back in high school. Then, once the word I’m looking for comes to mind, I grin at her and point to the new, clean rag that I brought over to her.

“Clean?” I ask, using English and hoping I don’t sound entirely stupid; I’ve never been good with any language besides my native one.

She shakes her head, and I sigh. What am I supposed to do?

“Her name is Elaine. She doesn’t like strangers,” a voice explains from beside of me.

I look over, and there sits Yixing, staring intently at me as he rests his hand on the white woman’s thigh.

“I speak some English,” he says as he turns his attention towards the woman, who gives him a grateful smile. “And, she doesn’t speak Korean. She doesn’t like you people. She doesn’t trust you.”

I nod, understanding her logic. How could she trust me? She has no reason to.

Yixing then mumbles something to her in English, and she scoffs. But, she then turns to me and gestures to the rag with a nod.

“I told you to let her clean you up. She probably doesn’t believe me, but I told her that you’re a good man,” Yixing says before turning away from me once more.

Thankful, I give him a smile before turning to Elaine.

“You really shouldn’t believe him,” I whisper as I begin to clean her up. “I’m not a good man.”

I know that she can’t understand me; that’s the point.

“I’ve killed so many people,” I mumble, speaking more to myself than to the woman. “How could I be a good man?”

When I look up from scrubbing Elaine’s arms, her eyes have softened. She can probably hear the regret in my voice.

Then, she does the unexpected.

She reaches down very slowly and pats my hand, which is damp from the rag.

“I’m sorry,” she says, using one of the only English phrases that I understand.

I nod to her, and for just a moment, I feel a small bond firm between myself and this complete stranger. But, then, she looks away, and the connection is lost.

Quickly, I finish putting a large bandage on a fresh scrape on her knee.

Then, it’s off to Chanyeol, who is staring at me skeptically just as he had been in the car.

I grin at him, but he doesn’t return it. Instead, he frowns at me.

“Why are you doing this?” he whispers as I go to pick up my last rag.

I shrug. “I want to help you. Is that a bad thing?”

Chanyeol scoffs. “You people and your charity work. Is this what makes you feel like a good person? Caring for helpless victims like me?”

I squint at him. “Look, I don’t have time for this. You can either let me clean you up and patch up that cut on your arm, or you can sit here by yourself. It doesn’t matter to me.”

This is a _huge_ lie. It _does_ matter to me more, even more than it should. Seeing all of these people in this condition has made my heart want to cry in anguish. No one should have to suffer like this. I couldn’t even imagine the pain and suffering they went through under that house. I just want to help. I want them to let me help in any way that I can. Not for myself, but for them.

But, there’s no way that I could express such an emotion with my words; I don’t know how to. So, I’m just trying my best to use my actions.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Fine. You can clean me up. I’m sorry.”

With a nod, I go about cleaning him up, washing the dirt and blood off of his tanned skin. He watches my every movement, as if to make sure that I’m not up to something suspicious. Even as I take the time to clean out the gash on his arm and bandage it, he keeps his eyes on me.

Once I’ve finished, I rise to my feet and brush my hands off on my jeans. I look over to Minseok who is half asleep beside of the already-sleeping black-haired man and blond woman. With a sigh, I go to walk out of the office to use the bathroom and wash my own face. As I’m about to exit, I’m stopped by a voice below me.

“Baekhyun?”

I look down, and there sits Chanyeol, looking up at me with his ever-so-energetic eyes.

“Yes?”

He smiles only slightly, and the sight makes me want to smile as well. It’s the type of smile that spreads like a virus, making everyone that catches it fill up with joy as well.

“Thank you,” he mutters sheepishly. “For everything.”

I smile back. “You’re welcome.”

As I say this, I wonder how his emotions change _so_ quickly. Just seconds ago, he had been mad about me doing “charity work,” and now, he’s thankful? I roll my eyes as I exit the office and start down the hall towards the restrooms.

Chanyeol is already turning out to be quite an interesting character.

 

In the bathroom, I cringe at my own reflection. I have two black eyes, and my nose is crooked. There’s blood and cuts all over my face, and my hair is an absolute mess. Quickly, I wash off all of the blood. Then, things don’t seem so bad, but I’m still in pain.

I breathe in deeply as I stare into my own eyes. I feel like I should smile. I did it. Everyone came out of there with a beating heart. I _did it._ But, for some reason, I can’t find it within myself to feel that proud. Something is weighing me down, and I don’t exactly know what.

Once I exit the bathroom, I make my way down the hall to Mr. Kim’s ice machine and fill one of the Styrofoam cups up that are stacked beside of it with tiny ice cubes. Then, I grab some paper towels from beside of the machine and make my back to the office. As I’m walking down the hall, I see a snack machine that I had failed to notice before. My mind lights up with a good idea as I begin to quicken my pace.

Back in the office, everyone is asleep. I set down the ice, which I am going to use to soothe the swelling in my face soon enough, and go to wake up Minseok.

“Minseok,” I whisper as I shake his shoulder. “Minseok, wake up.”

His eyes part slowly, and he looks up at me through an exhausted haze. “What?”

“Do you have any money on you?”

He nods as he begins to drift off again. “In my bag.”

“Thank you!” I squeak a little too loudly as he nods lazily and immediately goes back to sleep.

In Minseok’s bag, I find enough money to buy all of the snacks I could ever want and more. I quickly run back to the machine and purchase tons of candy, chips, crackers, and sodas. With my arms full of junk food, I run back to the office with a smile on my face. I hadn’t even thought of how hungry those strangers would be. They’re sure to be excited about food when they wake up.

I lay all of the snacks on the desk, grab my ice, wrap a few pieces up in paper towel, and then lay it on my eye. I groan in relief as the coolness takes over all of the heat that has collected on my face.

“Having fun there?”

I jump up in surprise at the sudden break in the pleasant silence. I remove the ice from my eyes and see Chanyeol staring up at me from the floor.

I roll my eyes as I return the ice to one of my eyes. “You scared me.”

“That was the point,” he says with a smile as his eyes shine in the dim light. “You look pretty beat-up. That ice isn’t going to help much. You need a doctor.”

I scoff. “Tell me something I don’t know. Anyway, do you want something to eat?”

He jumps up at this. “Food?”

I grin at his excitement. “I got some snacks. It’s not a real _meal,_ but—”

Chanyeol cuts me off. “Does it look like I care?”

I shrug as my eyes widen as I gesture to the food. “I was just saying! Anyway, it’s right here. Take what you like. I can always get more.”

Before I can even finish, he’s on the pile of snacks like a lion on its prey. He fills his hands up with one of everything and retreats back to the floor. I grin at the sound of his lips smacking together and teeth crunching on various treats. For some reason, the sight of someone who probably hasn’t eaten in weeks finally getting their hands on something edible warms my heart.

As Chanyeol eats, the door to the office suddenly bursts open. Chanyeol jumps up in fear, but relaxes once he sees that it’s only Mr. Kim.

“Hey,” he says to me as he slips off his jacket. “I see you got them something to eat.”

I shrug. “It’s the best I could do. How’s Sehun?’

Mr. Kim frowns, as if this is a sensitive subject. “He had to go into surgery to get the bullet taken out, but they say he should be fine. I had to leave even though I didn’t want to. I have meetings in the morning, and I can’t be completely exhausted. But, I wanted to stay with him so badly.”

The pain and fear in his voice throws me off. I’ve never seen my usually cold and emotionless boss so worried about someone else, especially not an _employee_. The look in his eyes suggests that he cares for Sehun much more than I could have ever thought that he did, and my mind jumps to conclusions immediately, even though I know that it shouldn’t.

“Mr. Kim,” I say as I rise to my feet and set my ice down onto the desk, where it leaks all over the polished wood, “may I speak with you outside?”

He gives me a confused stare, but nods nonetheless. Once we’re outside of the prying ears of others, I confront him.

“What exactly is going on between you and Sehun, Junmyeon?” I ask, not worrying about addressing him the “correct” way as I narrow my swollen eyes at him.

The small man immediately blushes, and for the first time since I’ve known him, he seems like a normal human being. He isn’t an almighty being with no feelings and a demand for respect. He’s a short, fluffy-looking man in his mid-twenties with a confused heart and tired mind.

“Baekhyun, do we have to do this _now?”_ he asks softly, his eyes begging me not to say yes.

However, in this moment on this night, his eyes have no effect on me. For once, I feel as though I have the upper-hand in a conversation between myself and my boss.

“Yes, we do have to do this now,” I hiss. “What’s going on? I’ve never seen you talk about someone like that, Junmyeon. Plus, I know he did something for you to keep his job. What was it, hmm? I’ve always heard the rumors about you using people for sex, but I never thought that you would prey on _him!”_

“It’s not _like that!”_ Junmyeon shouts as he crosses his arms. “It’s not like that at all, Baekhyun. I actually… _care_ about him. Don’t act like you don’t understand how it feels to love a man. I know how things were between you and that boy that you used to have over at your house all of the time!”

This smacks me right in the face.

“How did you know about that?” I ask softly, feeling everything crumble around me.

No one was supposed to know.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes at me, but his tone is caring and soft, as if he’s dealing with a child.

“I know everything, Baekhyun. I knew by the way you talked about him and looked at him. I’m no fool.”

I nod, trying not to let the panic that’s rising in my cheat register on my face. “I know that, Junmyeon. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad about Sehun. If you like him or whatever, that’s fine, but I just want to protect—”

Junmyeon shakes his head as his round eyes sharpen. “No, no you don’t. You aren’t trying to protect Sehun. I don’t know what you‘re trying to do, but that _definitely_  isn’t it. And, whatever goes on between the two of us is none of your concern. Now, get back in there, and if anyone asks, we were discussing the mission. Don’t _ever_ shove your way back into my personal life again or you’ll find yourself regretting every decision you’ve ever made, Byun Baekhyun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright listen...my friend jackie told me i tend to make a lot of spelling mistakes and LOOK I CAN SPELL I PASSED THE FIRST GRADE AND I DO EDIT I JUST TEND TO MISS STUFF SO IF I EVER MISSPELL ANYTHING IM SORRY.

The night of the mission, everyone somehow finds themselves staying the night in Junmyeon’s office. I sleep in the office chair across from Junmyeon’s, while everyone else rests on the floor.

In the morning, my body is unbelievably sore. My muscles seem frozen in place as my eyes creak open. My face and head throb, and I feel sick to my stomach as bright light hits my face.

I already hear talking going on, so I know I’m not the first to wake. With my head still spinning, I look around to see Junmyeon mumbling on his phone while Minseok and the man with black hair make small-talk.

I groan as I sit up in the chair.

“Hey,” Minseok says brightly as he waves towards me.

The man with the black hair looks over at me with a closed-mouth smile, which oddly reminds of the number 3 turned sideways. He’s cute, with an innocent-looking face and shiny eyes. Now that he’s clean and looking a little more rested, he appears happier.

“Hi,” I mumble as I run a hand through my hair. “What’s up?”

Minseok shrugs as he gestures towards the man beside of him with a shy grin. “Just talking to Jongdae. How’d you sleep?”

I shrug, the small action sending waves of pain throughout my body. “Alright, I guess.”

Minseok frowns. “You don’t look too good. Mr. Kim?”

My boss, who had been standing by the window as he spoke on the phone, looks over to Minseok and raises his eyebrows.

“Baekhyun needs a doctor,” Minseok whispers.

Mr. Kim holds up a single finger before going back to his call. After a few moments, I hear him say his goodbyes, and then he makes his way over to me.

He’s back in his usual attire, sporting a red suit with a black tie. He’s back to being intimidating, back to being someone that has all of us beneath him. He is no longer who he was last night.

He studies my face with eyes that say, “Don’t think that I’ve forgotten what you did, Baekhyun.” I feel so small as he stares at me, so helpless.

“I can tell,” he finally says with a frown as our eyes meet. “Get rid of all of your weapons and meet me down at my car, alright?”

I nod, and once he’s out of the door, I let out a deep breath that I hadn’t realized I’d been holding.

“He’s scary sometimes,” Minseok whispers with a playful grin as he turns back to Jongdae to continue their conversation.

After rising to my feet and taking every knife off of my body, I make my way past a sleeping Chanyeol, who still has crumbs stuck to his face, and down to the parking lot.

The morning air is cool and refreshing, spreading into my lungs and cleaning out the stress and anxiety that has been resting there. I almost want to smile as I make way towards Junmyeon’s overly-expensive sports car. Mornings like this, when the air is fresh and the wind is lovely, make life worth living. They are one of the hidden beauties in life.

Once inside of the sleek black car, which smells slightly of lemon, Junmyeon grins at me.

“You truly are a piece of work,” he says as he begins to pull out of the parking lot.

“What?” is all that I can say as we start towards the hospital.

My boss nods. “Truly. I thought about what you said last night, and I realized that I shouldn’t have been so rude. You have some guts approaching me the way that you did. That’s one of the reasons that I have always admired you; you’re not scared of anyone. Well, you probably are, but you never show it.”

I find it within myself to grin as he does. His words hide some sort of uncovered emotion, but I don’t bother trying to figure out what it is; it’s nice to hear him saying kind things for once. 

“So, even though you still have no business asking about my personal life,” he continues with a light chuckle, “you’re still brave, Baekhyun. You’ve always been so daring, and I’m actually glad that you finally gathered up the courage to talk to me as an equal. I was waiting for the day that you’d confront me about something.”

I nod, not really knowing what to say as we reach the emergency room. “It’s only because of Sehun. If it weren’t for him, I would have no interest in your love life, Mr. Kim.”

Junmyeon grins, looking handsome in the growing sunlight outside of his window as he chooses a parking spot.

“I know that you care for him,” he says, his voice almost a whisper as he puts the car in park. “I always have. Just, don’t turn your caring into overprotectiveness, and watch your words, hmm?”

I nod, and we exit the vehicle.

I’ve always hated hospitals. The smell chokes me, needles scare me, and doctors have always freaked me out a little. So, as my face is being numbed so that the nurses may set my nose in the right place, Junmyeon is cackling at how much I’m freaking out.

“It’s not funny!” I cry as the needles are slowly pulled out of my face by a nurse with graying hair.

Junmyeon wheezes as he wipes a tear from his eye. “Yes, it is! I can’t believe that I was just praising you for being so fearless when you’re scared of a _doctor,_ Baekhyun!”

I roll my eyes, not in the mood for his stupid jokes; stuff like this makes me anxious.

After we’re done, with Junmyeon wearing a smile and me wearing a large bandage on my nose, Junmyeon decides that I deserve some ice cream.

“I’m not a child,” I grumble as he pulls me into a small ice cream shop.

He shushes me as he goes to order. “That bandage is hideous. I think you deserve something to keep your mind off of your awful appearance.”

I smile, and for a moment, he is a friend. Sure, his behavior is strange and makes me a bit skeptical, but it’s still so wonderful.

He buys me a strawberry ice cream cone and takes me back to the office. On our way there, I feel a different energy between the two of us. For once, I am comfortable with him. He is Junmyeon, my friend, not Mr. Kim, my employer.

But, this fades as soon as we step back into the office. I quickly finish my ice cream as we make our way inside. Now, everyone is awake and staring at Junmyeon and I as we walk in.

“Good morning everyone,” he announces, his voice powerful as he gives everyone a professional smile. “We have things to discuss, am I right?”

Everyone nods, even the ex-slaves, as Junmyeon takes a seat at his desk.

“First of all,” he says as he folds his hands in his lap, “I had my secretary order you all breakfast from a nearby restaurant. The food will be here soon. And, she’s found some spare clothes for you all to wear until you may purchase something else.”

The smiles that form on Yixing, Jongdae, and Chanyeol’s faces are so bright that they’re almost blinding. The women, however, seem unfazed by the good news.

“Next,” Junmyeon says as he rolls his eyes playfully, “and more _importantly,_ we have to discuss living arrangements. I understand that you were all sold to the candidate by your families or by other owners?”

They all nod, and the smiles are replaced with pain-filled frowns as Junmyeon causes their worst memories to resurface.

“So, you have nowhere to go? Do you have no family to return to?”

No one speaks for a moment, and then Jongdae speaks up from Minseok’s side.

“No, Mr. Kim,” he explains, his voice small and afraid, “our families were the ones that did this to us. Everyone but Elaine were sold off by their parents. We have nowhere to go.”

As he speaks, he points to Elaine, who seems quite bored. 

“And, Elaine speaks English, correct?” Junmyeon asks as he eyes the white woman.

Jongdae nods, and Junmyeon asks Elaine a question in English. She answers in a bland, distant tone, but her eyes are surprised; she probably hadn’t expected Junmyeon to be able to speak with her. The two exchange a few more words before my boss turns to Jongin, Minseok, and I.

“It’s clear what we have to do. Elaine must go back to her home in New Jersey when the time is right, and the rest of them have to have a place to stay. So, I have an idea!” he exclaims with a smile. “You’re all going to take a least one of them into your homes until other arrangements can be made. I’ll even pay you.”

Jongin immediately begins to protest, saying his first words since last night in an attempt to reason with his boss, but Junmyeon shuts him down immediately.

“No _arguing!”_ Junmyeon says with a chuckle. “This is final. You can even choose who you want to take. It’s not really that bad.”

Jongin scoffs as he frowns and crosses his arms. “How are we supposed to trust them? They’re _strangers._ They could try to kill us or something! I already risked my life for them. Why do you need me to sacrifice even more?”

Junmyeon rises to his feet and slams his hands into his desk, causing everyone in the room to jump in surprise.

“Kim Jongin, you’ll watch your words, or you’ll find yourself wishing that you had never spoken at all! You will take one of this people into your home, and you will treat them with respect and help them in any way possible. If I find out that you aren’t, or if you want to argue further, I can make things a _lot_ worse. I promise you that,” he screams as his eyes fill with flames.

Jongin immediately steps down and shuts his mouth, obviously too scared to say another word.

“Now,” Junmeyon continues with a sigh as he straightens his tie, seeming casual as if nothing had ever happened, “who will go with Minseok?”

Jongdae immediately raises his hand, and Minseok nods.

“Yes, I’d like Jongdae,” he says with a grin.

Junmyeon nods. “Good. Now…Sehun? When he feels better, he’ll have someone with him as well. For now, though, if you choose Sehun, you’ll will be staying with me.”

When no one volunteers, obviously terrified of Junmyeon at this point, the man sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

“Fine. If there is no one willing to, I’ll just pick who I want. How about…Elaine and...you,” he decides with a grin as he points to Elaine and Yixing.

The two both nod, and I see them look at each other happily. From the way that they have seemed to be very close this whole time, I can tell that they’re probably thankful to be together.

“Alright then. Now…Jongin?”

The girl with blond hair immediately raises her hand, and Jongin shoots her a confused glance, as if to ask, “Why me?” She just blushes and shrugs.

“Is that alright with you?” Junmyeon asks as he eyes Jongin suspiciously.

When the man nods, Junmyeon then turns to me.

“Alright, Baekhyun. I guess that leaves you with him?” he asks as he gestures to someone behind me.

I glance over my shoulder, already knowing who it’ll be. Chanyeol grins at me sheepishly, and I turn back to Junmyeon.

“Yes, Mr. Kim.”

Junmyeon nods, seeming pleased at the arrangement. “Alright. Now, get out of my office. I have a meeting in exactly thirty minutes, and I don’t need a bunch of bloody strangers crowding the room. Have a nice day.”

\------

When I get Chanyeol inside of my house after a silent car ride, he hovers in the doorway.

“Come on,” I say as I slip my shoes and coat off at the door. “You can come in. This is your home now, I suppose. You can take a shower, but I don’t know if my clothes will fit you. You’re tall. You might just have to put the ones you’re wearing back on.”

Chanyeol only shrugs as he steps further inside, seeming  uncomfortable his eyes travel around my home. I wish that there was something that I could do to help him lighten up, but I’ve never been good at seeming inviting. So, I simply tell him that I have to take a shower and that he may take a seat on the sofa and help himself to anything in the kitchen.

In the bathroom, I undress and study each bruise and cut on my body. Though my condition is still awful, it’s a lot better than it was. But, Junmyeon was right; the bandage on my nose is absolutely _atrocious._

In the shower, I let the warm water soothe my worries and the pains in my body. Each droplet helps ease the tightness in my muscles. I am so peaceful in this moment, so in love with the way that the water washes all of the blood away, that I’m almost sad when the water begins to turn cold.

When I step outside into the hallway in my towel, I peek around the corner to check on Chanyeol. Something is telling me to keep an eye on him at all times, to constantly make sure that he’s alright, even if I just got out of the shower.

He’s now sitting on the edge of the couch, looking slightly more at ease in his baggy blue shirt and tight grey sweat pants.

“Are you alright?” I ask as I run a hand through my wet hair.

When Chanyeol turns and sees me in the hall, wearing only a towel and some water droplets, I can see his cheeks turn red all of the way from here.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbles as he immediately turns back around to face my blank television.

I chuckle and make my way down the hallway to my room, where I dry myself off and pull on a pair of black sweats and a red t-shirt. As I dry my hair, I make my way out of my room again. Chanyeol is still in the same spot.

“Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat,” I offer as I enter the living room.

Chanyeol hesitates to look at me this time, as if he’s afraid that I’ll be half-naked again. And, when he finally does look my way, his eyes are beyond relieved.

“I’m good. I ate a lot earlier,” he explains as he stares into his hands.

I nod. “Well, how about some TV? You can watch anything you like.”

He nods, seeming nervous as I walk over to one of the shelves on my wall to retrieve the remote. I hand it to him with a smile, and after a few moments of simply staring at it, he clicks the power button.

I settle down into a chair beside of the couch, sighing at the feeling of the soft fabric surrounding me. I’ve missed relaxing. It feels like it’s been forever since I just sat down and watched television.

Chanyeol chooses a comedy show that I’ve heard a lot about but have never gotten around to watching.

“You like funny stuff?” I ask as I flash him a smile.

Chanyeol shrugs sheepishly. “I guess. I watched stuff like this back in high school.”

I nod as I turn my attention back to the TV.

It turns out that the show isn’t half-bad. It has a pretty good plot, and it makes Chanyeol comfortable. By the time three episodes have passed, he has sunk into the couch and finds it within himself to smile and laugh freely. Something about this sight makes me want to give him a hug. Seeing him finally get to enjoy a part of life after being trapped in that horrible place for so long makes my heart want to burst.

As the day turns to night and the hours crawl by, I feel myself getting tired. I had ordered Chanyeol and I pizza a couple of hours ago, and a full stomach mixed with the headache that has started to bother me makes me eager to go to bed.

“Chanyeol, I’m going to bed now,” I say as I rise to my feet.

He tears his eyes away from the television to stare at me. “Oh?”

I nod. “I’m feeling tired. You can sleep on the couch. There are blankets in that basket over there. You can keep the TV on all night if it helps you sleep. If you need anything, you can come get me. My room is at the end of the hall.”

He simply nods, and I’m off to bed.

Beneath my soft, cool covers, I feel exhaustion completely overcome me. My eyes droop, and my head spins as I slowly drift off to sleep within a few moments.

However, my slumber doesn’t seem to last very long.

After what feels like only an hour or so, screaming starts. It’s loud and full of fear, as if someone is being attacked. I jump out of my bed and sprint to the living room with terror gripping my heart. However, it’s only Chanyeol flailing around under a blanket as he screams and shouts.

“Hey!” I cry as I drop to my knees beside of him. “Chanyeol? Chanyeol, wake up. _Chanyeol!”_

His large eyes burst open as tears roll down his cheeks. He pants as his eyes search my face.

“Hey,” I whisper, trying my best to comfort him. “Are you alright?”

He shakes his head. “I’m so sorry. I had a nightmare.”

He’s breathless, and his eyes are so full of terror that it makes my heart ache.

Once he’s calmed down a bit, I do something risky. With one finger, as softly as I possibly can, I brush a bit of Chanyeol’s fluffy brown hair out of his eyes.

He doesn’t even flinch, despite the fact that he’d been so mad about me barely tapping his shoulder yesterday. Instead, he allows me to slowly brush all of his hair away from his face. This seems to soothe him, causing his eyes to slowly close again and his breath to become steady.

Then, once he’s fallen asleep once more, I tip-toe back to my bed. However, it happens again, and this time, I decide that I might as well stay in the living room.

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to stay out here,” Chanyeol says as I settle into the chair.

I shake my head. “Yes, I do. Now, go to sleep. You need to sleep.”

The man nods as he wipes a tear from his eye. “Okay. Thank you, Baekhyun.”

I nod as I feel myself drifting off again. “It’s no problem, Chanyeol.”

In the morning, I decide to make Chanyeol breakfast. I’m up quite early even though I barely got any sleep, and giving him a good meal seems like a pleasant idea.

I’ve never been the best cook in the world, but making some pretty decent pancakes and basic coffee is something that I’ve never had trouble doing. Once I’ve finished, I walk to the living room to wake Chanyeol.

He’s snoring softly, and his plump lips are slightly parted. He looks so peaceful that I almost don’t want to wake him. However, it’s almost eleven, and I have plans for today. There is no time to waste.

“Chanyeol,” I whisper as I shake his broad shoulder. “Chanyeol, wake up. I made you some breakfast.”

His eyes immediately pop open. “Food?”

I giggle as I nod. “Yeah. Come on.”

The large man stretches his long limbs and then joins me on my way back to the kitchen. He plops into one of the black chairs next to my glass dining table as I make my way back over to the stove.

“Do you drink coffee?” I ask as I pull out a mug for myself.

“I used to all of the time,” he says with a yawn.

I nod, pull out another mug, and then fill them both with some coffee. I then prepare two plates with two pancakes on each and take everything to the table.

Chanyeol immediately wolfs down the food and is completely finished just as I’m halfway through with my coffee.

“Why do you eat so fast?” I ask as I take a bite of my panckes.

Chanyeol shrugs. “I guess I’ve just trained myself to.”

I nod, and once I’m finished as well, I show Chanyeol to the bathroom.

“Take a shower,” I say to him as a hand him a towel. “I’m sorry that I have no fresh clothes for you. Like I said, nothing I have would fit, but we’ll take care of that problem, alright?”

Chanyeol simply nods, and after he’s in the shower, I get ready to go out on the city. I comb and style my hair, change into a pair of blue ripped skinny jeans, and pull on a white t-shirt and black leather jeans. As I’m putting on my black and white sneakers, I hear Chanyeol exit the bathroom.

His clothes hang off of his body, and his wet hair is stuck to his forehead.

“Are we going somewhere?” he asks with wide eyes as he dries his hair.

I shrug with a grin. “Perhaps. Why?”

Chanyeol grins at me. “I don’t have any shoes.”

Since all of my shoes are much too small for Chanyeol’s large feet, I decide on another idea. Once Chanyeol’s all dry and ready to go, I take him to my car with only a pair of my socks on, which barely stretch over his feet. When we’re both inside, I head straight for the shoe store a few blocks away.

“What kind of shoes do you like?” I ask him as a drive.

“Uh…I have no clue,” Chanyeol mumbles with a chuckle. “Maybe ones like you’re wearing? That seems simple enough.”

I nod, trying not to seem as amused as I am. “And, your shoe size?”

The man next to me shrugs. “Maybe like an eleven? It’s been a while since I’ve checked.”

I roll my eyes as I smile at him and pull into the parking lot of the shoe store. “Alright then. I’ll be right back.”

Inside, I quickly find a pair of the sneakers that I wear in Chanyeol’s size and purchase them and some white socks. I pay no attention to the price; I have so much money that I barely even know what to do with it anymore.

Back in the car, I hand Chanyeol the shoes, and he stares at me as though none of this could be true.

“Are you _serious?”_ he asks softly as he opens up the box.

I nod with a smile, loving the look on his face. “Yes. Now, put them on. We’re going shopping.”

The mall with Chanyeol is fun. Being with him seems to make everything better. He’s warming up to me now, and as we stop by shop after shop, picking out outfit after outfit, he smiles, laughs, and shows a totally new side of himself. His eyes shine each time he looks in the mirror to check out a new pair of jeans, and a grin seems to be glued to his face no matter what.

I buy him tons of clothes, a few hats, a couple more pairs of shoes, and we get his hair cut. By the time we’ve finished shopping and are enjoying some milkshakes in the food court, my heart feels the warmest that it has been in a while.

“I hope that you’re happy with your clothes,” I say as I gesture to the many bags next to Chanyeol’s chair.

Chanyeol nods excitedly as he sips on his milkshake. “I am!”

He’s now wearing a pair of black jeans and a blue hoodie. The nice outfit paired with his new, clean haircut makes him seem more attractive. He is practically glowing as he smiles at me. His eyes crinkle up as his teeth shine.

“Thank you for everything. I don’t even want to know how much this stuff cost you, and I honestly feel bad that you spent money on me. But, I’m also glad that you did. It feels so nice to be at a mall buying new clothes and doing normal things,” he says brightly.

I nod. “I understand. I’m glad that I could do something nice for you.”

Chanyeol snorts as he finishes up his milkshake. “Oh, please, what you’ve done is so much more than ‘something nice.’ You’ve done something amazing for me, Baekhyun, something life-changing. I don’t even know how to thank you.”

I shake my head as I stare into those fiery brown eyes. “You don’t have to thank me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long one just for u anja

A week after the mission, I leave Chanyeol alone at my house for a few hours while I go to check on Sehun. I’ve been texting and calling him nonstop ever since I heard that he was finally home, but he never replied.

So, I make my way to Sehun’s apartment with worry gripping my heart. When I knock on his door, it takes a few moments before someone opens it, and it isn’t Sehun.

“What the hell are _you_ doing here?” I ask with a scoff.

Junmyeon shrugs with a smirk. “Why shouldn’t I be here?”

I roll my eyes as I attempt to push past my boss and into the apartment, but he stops me with a firm grip on my shoulder.

I look into his eyes, and there is fury. There is a new flame there that I have sparked with my presence.

“What do you want?” I ask, trying not to get too worried or frustrated.

Junmyeon smirks devilishly. “Baekhyun, did you really think that I forgave you _that_ easily? Do you truly think that I found your outbreak courageous or daring? Do you really think that I respect you, that I _admire_ you? You really are stupid.”

The cold, icy tone in his voice makes my heart thump in my chest. I knew that I had been a fool to think that Junmyeon and I were friends, that he hadn’t been angry about me stepping out of my place. I knew that it all must have been a trick in order to weaken me. I should’ve known better than to just go with it, but I had simply brushed it to the side due to my own fears.

“I’m sorry,” I whimper, not wanting to fight with him or argue. “I just don’t want Sehun to get hurt.”

That’s when his small yet powerful fist collides with my face. I hadn’t expected my boss to be so strong, but his single blow to my cheek sends me stumbling backwards into the apartment. I cry out as I feel blood trickle down onto my chin.

“Is everything alright out there?” I hear Sehun’s soft voice call from down the hallway.

His voice makes my heart sore, and I’m tempted to just start running towards my best friend.

“Nothing, dear!” Junmyeon calls lightly down the hall with a smile, as if nothing out of the ordinary is occurring.

He then leans down next to me on the floor, and I have never been more terrified of him in my life.

“Listen,” he growls, his warm breath hitting my face as I tremble beneath him, “I’ve been the one keeping you from Sehun for these past couple of days. I knew what you’d try to do. You want to try to ruin my relationship with him, hmm?”

I shake my head, even though that’s probably what I would have done.

“I don’t! He’s just so young, Mr. Kim! I want him to make the right decisions!” I cry softly in order to keep Sehun from hearing me as Junmyeon leans in.

The man shakes his head with a grin. “No. You don’t. You just hate me. You always have. For what reason? I’ll never know. But, I’m done letting you step all over me, Baekhyun. Do it again, and you’ll be begging for your life. Now, go see Sehun, tell him you love him, and get the _hell_ out of this apartment!”

Without uttering another word, I rise to my feet, wipe blood from my cheek, and make my way down to Sehun’s bedroom.

He’s covered in blankets and is sipping on a cup of tea. He looks weak but much better than he did the night he was shot.

I tap on his open door as I make my way inside, and Sehun’s face lights up.

”Baekhyun!” he calls.

I smile at my best friend as I drop down to my knees next to his bed.

“How are you? I’ve missed you,” I murmur as I stare into his eyes.

Sehun smiles. “I missed you, too. How are things? You look much better.”

I nod as I whisper to him urgently. “I am. But, _listen,_ we have to talk about J—”

“How are things in here? Do you need anything, Baekhyun?”

I am interrupted by Junmyeon’s soft voice, and when I look behind of me, he’s standing in the doorway with anger burning in his eyes. His stare warns me to watch my words very carefully. 

“We need to talk about what?” Sehun asks.

  
I shake my head. “Nothing, nothing. Now, are you feeling good? Are you getting everything you need?”

As I ask this, Sehun’s eyes suddenly fill with guilt.

“Sehun? Are you alright?” I ask after he refrains from answering my question.

He looks into his lap as he shakes his head. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

Junmyeon suddenly grabs ahold of my shoulder from behind on the same place he had before, his tight grip sending waves of pain throughout my neck. “Leave him be, Baekhyun. He’s in pain, and he doesn’t need this right now.”

I push him off of me as anger clouds my vision. “Just let him _talk!”_

Sehun sighs as I stare him down. “Baekhyun, that day that I got to keep my job, I-”

“Sehun, _no,”_ Junmyeon hisses from beside of me.

The room is filling with tight, brutal tension.

Sehun shakes his head. “I’m sorry, Junmyeon, but he needs to know! I can’t keep things from him forever!”

He looks back at me with sadness in his eyes. “Junmyeon and I had sex, Baekhyun. But, believe me, that’s not all that this is about-”

“I’ve heard quite enough,” I say firmly, trying to push the words away.

I already knew that something like this was going on, but it’s even worse hearing it from Sehun himself. It feels wrong, like betrayal.

“Why are you so _against it?”_ Sehun cries, now in tears as I run a hand through my hair.

“He’s using you!” I scream as I feel like crying as well, forgetting all of Junmyeon’s warnings from before. “Have you not heard of the things he’s done, Sehun? He’s used so many men and women for their bodies. His secretary? He used her. The guy that replaces the bottles in the water fountain? Him, too! All he does is take what he wants, and then he throws people away. You deserve so much _better,_ Sehun!”

Everything then falls completely silent until Sehun finally speaks to Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon, is that true?” he asks, sounding beyond sorrowful as he does.

His voice cuts me like a knife, the blade burying itself deep into my heart. 

Junmyeon hesitates before responding. “Yes, but you’re so much different, Sehun! I promise.”

Sehun shakes his head as he looks back to me. “I don’t know how to process all of this, but Baekhyun, he treats me well. He treats me like I _matter,_ and this isn’t all about sex, like you might think. We’ve been together for only a few weeks, but there’s something _amazing_ between us. He takes care of me. Can’t you accept that he may be changing? Maybe all of that is in his past?”

His words sicken me as I get up and turn to walk out of the door. “I’ll try, Sehun. I’ll try to accept it for you, but I can’t say that I trust him.”

And, as I make my way back to my car with anger-induced tears blurring my vision, I can only think of one person that could make me feel better.

\----

I don’t know how he does it, but Chanyeol makes everything alright. When I tell him everything that’s happening, he listens well and seems to understand what I’m feeling. When he speaks to me, using his deep voice in the softest way that he ever has, I feel comfortable. We sit on my couch and talk about things for hours and hours.

“What if he kills me?” I ask softly as I stare into one of my walls. “Junmyeon said that he would if I didn’t keep my mouth shut. What if I’m dead by tomorrow?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “All you can do is try to relax. That’s it. Don’t beat yourself up wondering what he might do.”

“You’re right. Now, tell me about you. All we’ve talked about is me,” I offer with a sigh as the night goes on.

Chanyeol shrugs. “There’s not much to say. Everything before I was in that house seems...fuzzy.

“Is there anything you remember before that?” I ask, wanting to steer clear of the subject of Chanyeol’s years of abuse.

Chanyeol nods as he grins. “Yes, actually. The strongest memory I have is one of a roller coaster. It was the first one that I had ever been on, and it was so fun. It was like flying.”

I nod as I chuckle. “I can’t stand roller coasters. They scare me.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes with a light laugh. “Really? They’re not even that scary.”

We spend the next few moments arguing about rollercoasters before my phone starts to ring from within my pocket. It’s a strange number that I have never seen, but I answer anyway.

“Hello?” I ask.

“Hey!” Minseok’s tiny voice calls. “Jongin gave me your number.”

I smile; Minseok is becoming one of my favorite people.

“What’s up?” I ask.

I can practically hear the man smile through the phone. “I want to take you and Chanyeol out for a fancy dinner. Jongdae is coming, too. Are you in? It’s on me.”

I roll my eyes with a grin. “Duh. When?”

“I’ll be over to pick you up in about an hour,” he says.

Then, the line is dead. I sigh as I look over at Chanyeol, who is giving me a questioning glance.

“Minseok is taking us out to dinner. You have a good opportunity to wear the nice clothes I bought you,” I explain with a laugh.

For some reason, this makes Chanyeol’s cheeks turn pink. “Yeah. I’ll go get changed.”

And then, he’s off to my room to get his clothes out of the drawer that he uses in my dresser. As he does this, I find myself glad that he is finally starting to treat this place as his home. Sure, he still asks to do things that he doesn’t need permission to do (like taking food from cabinets and showering) and acts uncomfortable sometimes, but he is definitely more relaxed than what he was a week ago.

Once Chanyeol has his clothes and is in the bathroom to change, I go back to my room to change as well. I choose a pair of black dress shoes, some black jeans, and a blue button-up. I then style my hair and make my way back into the living room. I’m out before Chanyeol is, so I find myself waiting on him for a little while. And, when he finally does emerge from the bathroom, I see him in a way that I never have before.

His tanned skin is glowing, and I’m just now noticing that his cheeks are becoming much fuller from eating well. His face seems perfect, and the jeans and dress shirt that he wears fit him so well. For the first time, I see him as _very_ attractive as he walks towards me.

“Why are you staring? Is something wrong?” he asks with an sheepish smile as his eyes meet mine.

I shake my head as I look away, embarrassed as I stare into my hands. “No. You look nice.”

Chanyeol giggles, and his smile has never been so beautiful, so warm. “So do you, Baekhyun.”

When Minseok picks Chanyeol and I up in his large red car, Jongdae greets us like a totally different person than he had been.

The man is now fuller, and his bruises have faded. He wears nice clothes, and radiates joy. His smile is vibrant and fills the car with warmth.

“Hey, Chanyeol! I’ve been wondering how you were doing!” Jongdae says happily as he turns around in the front seat to look back at his friend. “You look _awesome,_ man!”

Chanyeol beams. “You do, too, Jongdae. How are the others?”

Jongdae shrugs. “I got to call Yixing, and he and Elaine are doing well. I can’t wait to see them. We all have to get together sometime. I miss you guys.”

It’s at this moment that I realize something. It is something that the longing in Jongdae’s voice and the love in his eyes shows me. Those five people that I found in that basement were not just people that were forced to spend time together in the closest place to Hell that they could get to. Those people are a family. Those people love each other.

When we arrive at the restaurant that Minseok chose, Chanyeol is quite tense next to me in our booth. Jongdae seems calm as he and Minseok start up a conversation, but I just can’t seem to get Chanyeol to relax.

“Are you alright?” I ask softly.

Chanyeol shrugs. “This is weird for me. I’ve never been in a place like this, and everything is so expensive, Baekhyun. I feel awkward.”

I sigh as I pat his leg. “It’s okay, I promise. Just calm down and have fun. If you need anything, I’m here, alright?”

He nods and switches his focus to the conversation across the table. After a few more moments, he finally pushes himself to talk with Jongdae, and things are suddenly as comfortable and relaxed as ever.

I smile as I lean over to talk to Minseok, who sits across from me.

“They could never run out of things to talk about, huh?” I ask as I gesture to the pair beside of us, who are talking passionately about some movie that I’ve never heard of.

Minseok nods with a smile as he sips on his glass of wine. “Yes. Jongdae talks about all of them constantly, especially Chanyeol. He’s even opened up to me a lot about how things were down there, and they were all pretty close friends. I their bond was the only thing that got them through that alive.”

I nod. “I’m glad we got them out. They all seem like such wonderful people.”

Minseok grins. “Jongdae is. We have a lot in common, and he’s actually super funny. I’m glad he chose to live with me.”

I nod. “Chanyeol is great, too. He’s a little more reserved, but he’s super kind.”

“I’m what?” I hear a deep voice whisper in my ear, soft lips brushing up against my skin.

I jump up in surprise as I watch Chanyeol back away, laughing with Jongdae as he does.

“You scared me!” I whine as I run a hand through my hair.

My heart is racing, and my stomach is churning as I let out a sigh. For an assassin, I’m surprisingly easy to frighten.

Chanyeol grins at me, and in this moment, I swear that I have never seen someone so breath-taking. Everything, from his glowing eyes to his fluffy brown hair, seems so perfect.

“Scaring you was the point,” he teases as he winks at me.

I roll my eyes as I turn back to Minseok to let the conversation continue.

By the end of the evening, after a satisfying meal and a lot humorous conversation, I feel warm and full. Once Minseok drops Chanyeol and I off at my (or, should I say, _“our”_ ) apartment, I feel the happiest that I have in a long time. For once, my life is more than just murder. For once, I feel like I have friends and a true purpose.

“That was fun,” Chanyeol squeals as we step into the house and take our shoes off.

I nod as a smile forces itself onto my lips. “It was. We should go out more often.”

Chanyeol grins as he flops onto the couch. “Yeah we should.”

Not knowing what else to say, I simply point down the hallway. “I’m going to bed. You need anything?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “No. Goodnight.”

I simply wave to him and make my way back to my bedroom, where I immediately shed my clothes and crawl into bed.

However, just as it has every single night since Chanyeol moved in, the screaming starts before it’s even midnight.

With a groan, I swing my feet out of the bed and stumble into the living room, where Chanyeol is screaming and thrashing on the sofa.

“Chanyeol,” I grumble as I rub my eyes, “Chanyeol, it’s alright.”

I lean down next to him, and shake his arm softly. “Chanyeol! Chanyeol, wake up!”

His eyes burst open, and he grabs onto my arm tightly as he breathes heavily.

“He’s here! He’s going to get me! He found me!” Chanyeol screams as his eyes dart all around the room.

“Shh! It’s alright! He’s not here, Chanyeol!” I say as I brush hair out of his face, just as I do each night. “He’s not going to get you. You’re safe with me.”

Chanyeol has yet to tell me who “he” is or what his nightmares are about (though, I can assume what he thinks of as he sleeps). But, I still comfort him and remind him that it’s all just a dream. It’s the most that I can do.

Chanyeol’s breathing slows, and his grip on my arm lightens as he looks into my eyes.

“Baekhyun?” he breathes softly.

I nod. “Yes, it’s me. You’re alright.”

He shakes his head. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“What?”

“I can’t live like this. I can’t see these things at night anymore. I never get any sleep, not even after you wake me up. I just stay up all night staring into the ceiling because I’m too scared to sleep,” he whimpers as he begins to sob into his hands. “I can never escape. I can never move on.”

I sigh as I run a hand through my hair. “Uh…do you want to sleep in my room from now on? Would that help at all?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Isn’t that too invasive?”

I smile as I shrug. “I wouldn’t mind. You can stay in there from now on if it’ll help you sleep.”

Chanyeol sighs as he sits up. “Okay. I’ll try.”

Then, we’re in my bed. I’m on the left side turned towards the wall, already drifting back to sleep. Chanyeol is on the right side, staring up at the ceiling and nowhere near unconscious.

“Baekhyun?” he whispers in the darkness.

“What?” I murmur.

There’s a small pause before he speaks. “I’m sorry for all of this.”

I sigh. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. I promise.”

The next day, Mr. Kim calls everyone to his office for a meeting.

“He makes me nervous,” Chanyeol mumbles as I drive towards the office.

I chuckle. “He makes me nervous sometimes, too, but don’t let it show too much. He likes confidence.”

“Are you not scared? Didn’t you say that he threatened to _kill you?”_ Chanyeol asks.

I shrug. “Like you said, there’s no point in worrying so much. I doubt that he really would, anyway.”

However, as these words leave my mouth, they feel sour, like a disgusting lie. I’m beyond terrified of what Kim Junmyeon might have in store for me, but I don’t want to show it. I want to walk into that office feeling confident, as if he is nothing but another regular man, not a king of some sort.

Once inside, Chanyeol and I greet Minseok and Jongdae, the only ones in the office.

“Where’s Mr. Kim?” I ask, trying not to seem nervous as I sink into one of the couches.

Chanyeol follows me, sitting down at my side.

Minseok grins, just as he always does. I don’t know why, but that man just can’t get enough of smiling.

“He’ll be here soon,” he explains.

Then, Jongin and the blond walk into the room. When I catch sight of the woman, I’m completely shocked; it’s as if she is a totally different person.

Her eyes glimmer in the light, and beautiful makeup covers her face. She wears a pearly white smile, a pink sweater tucked into a black skirt, and some white boots. Her blond hair has been re-dyed, so that it now shines. She looks confident, and dare I say, _happy._

Chanyeol seems just as shocked as I do as he stares at her with wide eyes.

“Jiyeon?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief as he rises to his feet.

The woman, who I assume is named Jiyeon, stares at Chanyeol with her mouth wide open.

 _“Chanyeol?”_ she whispers.

Chanyeol takes a step towards her. “Jiyeon you look… _amazing.”_

Jiyeon smiles as blush creeps onto her cheeks. “Thank you. You do as well.”

That’s when Chanyeol looks over to Jongin, whose wounds have healed and now looks more handsome than ever.

“Thank you for taking care of her,” Chanyeol says softly, his voice more serious than I have ever heard it. “She’s like my little sister. I appreciate it.”

Jongin nods with a bright smile. “It’s no problem, man.”

Jongdae, Jiyeon, and Chanyeol then gather together to catch up on things while Jongin makes his way over to me with a grin.

“How is it living with him?” he asks me.

I shrug as I lean back into the couch. “It’s actually pretty nice having some company, and he’s kind. What about Jiyeon? How is that going?”

Jongin grins. “She’s funny, and she loves music like me. I get along with her pretty well.”

I raise my eyebrows at him, already sensing where this is going. “Oh, _do you?”_

Jongin chuckles as he blushes. “Oh, yes I do.”

Just a few moments later, Junmyeon arrives wearing a dark blue suit with a white tie. With him is Sehun, who looks weak but wears a smile, Yixing, and Elaine.

Sehun doesn’t even meet my eyes as he follows Junmyeon into the room, and this hurts my heart more than I could have ever imagined.

Yixing and Elaine seem to be thriving just as Chanyeol, Jongdae, and Jiyeon are, wearing nice outfits, new haircuts, and smiles. They’re also holding hands, which doesn’t surprise me. With the way Yixing looked at her, I already had an inkling that there was something more than friendship going on between them.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon announces with a smile as he stares at us all. “I’m glad to see that your wounds are healing. Especially you, Baekhyun. You look nice without that bandage.”

As he speaks to me, his voice is kind, but his eyes are sharp and unforgiving. Just one glance from him sends me into a wave of panic.

“Now, we’re here simply for a check-up. How are things going? Are you all happy with your arrangements?” the man continues after looking away from me.

Everyone nods, and Junmyeon, looking pleased, continues.

“Well, that’s good. Now, I have something else to discuss. Elaine and I have spoken, and she would like to return to America. So, she’ll be departing from Korea in three weeks,” he says with a smile.

The room then falls silent, and I watch Yixing’s mouth fall open in horror as he looks towards Elaine, who stares into the ground.

“I hope you all support her decision,” Junmyeon says as he eyes Chanyeol, Jongdae, Yixing, and Jiyeon. “I know that she is a friend that you have spent a lot of time with, but she isn’t happy here. This is not her home.”

He pauses before continuing. “Now, this meeting is over. You may all do what you like.”

As soon as these words leave his lips, Jongdae, Chanyeol, and Jiyeon are all over Elaine, making Yixing translate their pleads for her to stay. However, when I hear Elaine simply saying, “no,” over and over again, I know that it’s no use. She’s going to leave whether they like it or not.

I try not to let relief at the fact that Junmyeon just let me go once more completely overcome me as I watch the arguing across the room. Perhaps my boss is saving me for another time; there’s no way that he’s gotten over this so quickly. He’s waiting for the perfect chance to attack.

Soon, Jongdae, Minseok, Jongin, and Jiyeon give up on Elaine and leave the office. Sehun and Junmyeon then go out to lunch. This leaves only Chanyeol and I to watch as Yixing fights with Elaine, using words that I can’t understand.

I watch as Yixing begins to cry, and I feel my heart break. I don’t know what he’s saying, but I can see that he’s begging her for something. However, her eyes are sharp and show no mercy as she suddenly yells and storms out of the room. Yixing then buries his head into his hands as sobs shake his skinny body.

“Should I talk to him?” I ask Chanyeol as we watch him from across the room.

The taller man shrugs. “I guess so. He’s a mess, and I’m not good with this stuff.”

“But, shouldn’t you? You’re his friend, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Just go over there.”

I sigh as I then make my way over to Yixing with a sympathetic smile.

“Hey,” I say as I sit down next to him on the couch that he’s on. “Are you alright? Do you want to talk about her?”

Yixing shakes his head. “I don’t know what to say. She _can’t_ leave. She’s all I’ve got. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do now.”

I shrug. “Why not just go with her? You speak English. You could live there.”

Yixing groans. “She says she doesn’t want me to, that I shouldn’t throw away my life here for her. But, what she doesn’t understand is that she _is_ my life. I love her, and I can’t just watch her leave.”

“Well,” I whisper as I pat his back, “tell her that. Go to her and let her know how much you love her. Go with her, Yixing.“

He nods as he wipes tears from his eyes and rises to his feet. “Yeah. Okay. I will. Thanks, Baekhyun.”

I nod with a smile. “It’s no problem.”

Once he’s gone, Chanyeol gives me a sad smile.

“Baekhyun?” he says as we make our way out of the office.

“Yes?”

“I hope that I love someone that much one day,” he whispers with longing in his voice.

I grin up at the taller man, with his puffy cheeks and pink lips.

“You will love someone that much, Chanyeol. I’m sure of it.”

\-----

Exactly three weeks after Chanyeol first moved in, he has his first real breakdown.

It’s around one in the morning when something other than screams wakes me. The sound of breaking glass accompanying the usual shouting causes me to jump out of my bed faster than I ever have. I run into the living room, and Chanyeol’s not there. His blankets have been spread out onto the floor. I then turn to the kitchen, where, in the shadows, I can make out the figure of his body.

Quickly, I flip on the lights to see an absolute mess.

Chanyeol is standing by the counter, wearing only a pair of boxers and a t-shirt as he sobs uncontrollably and stands on top of a pile of shattered glass. There’s blood all over his hands and bare legs.

“Chanyeol!” I shout as I run over him, trying my best to avoid the shards of glass. “Chanyeol, what happened?”

He simple shakes his head as he closes his eyes and screams. “No! I can’t do it anymore!”

“Chanyeol, it’s all just a _dream!”_ I shout firmly as I grab onto his arm.

That’s when he pushes me away, causing pain to spread throughout my body as my back comes into contact with the drywall. I recover quickly, rising shakily to my feet and going back over to Chanyeol, who is still sobbing.

“Chanyeol? What is _wrong_ with you?” I scream as I wince in pain.

Chanyeol then falls into the floor, his body landing right in the glass pile.

“Don’t _touch me!_ I knew that you were coming! You finally found me! I can’t get away! You got me! I knew that I wasn’t safe! Why can’t you just let me get away? Why do you _hate me?”_ the man screams as he shuts his eyes tightly.

“Chanyeol!” I shout, truly not knowing what to say or do as I become panicked. “It’s Baekhyun, Chanyeol! I’m not going to hurt you! It’s _Baekhyun!”_

That’s when his eyes burst open, a sea of brown terror staring deep down into my soul. And, when I give him a light smile, all of the pressure, fear, and tension seems to fade away.

He lets out a deep breath as a single tear rolls down his cheek.

“Baekhyun?” he whispers as relief floods my heart.

I nod. “It’s me. I’m sorry. I knew that I shouldn’t have let you sleep out here again. Are you okay?”

After a few nights of sleeping in my bed, Chanyeol decided to go back to the couch. For what reason? I have no idea. However, as soon as he did, the nightmares started up again.

Chanyeol shakes his head. “It’s all coming back to me. I really need to get it out. Do you think that…we could talk about everything? I think I’m ready.”

I nod immediately. I’ve been coaxing him to at least try to talk about what haunts him at night, but he’s refrained from doing so until now. So, I find myself grateful that he is finally attempting to open up.

“Of course. But, can we get you cleaned up first?”

He agrees, and we’re off to the bathroom, where I take pieces of glass out of his hands, feet, back, and legs.

“How did you break the glass?” I ask as I pull out some bandages for his many cuts.

“I wanted some water, and I dropped the glass on accident. I’m sorry,” he whispers as he watches me work.

I shrug. “It’s nothing. It’s just a glass, Chanyeol.”

“Did I hurt you when I pushed you? I didn’t know it was you. I thought it was…him,” Chanyeol mumbles as I finish up. “That’s all that I could see. I’m really sorry.”

I nod. “I understand. Do you want to talk about it now?”

Chanyeol nods, and I lead him into the living room, where we sit on the couch.

“I don’t really know where to start,” he whispers as more tears build up in his eyes.

“Just talk, and I’ll listen. Let it all out.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before letting the words flow out from his lips like a stream, letting all of the pain and suffering out into the air for anyone to see.

“Well, my parents were drug addicts. I grew up in a pretty horrible home. I barely had anything. I barely ate. They abused me both physically and mentally. I’ve never had a nice life like other people. The only good things I got or did, like presents and watching movies, were things that I did with my friends. I barely remember them now, though. My friends are like a distant memory. I don’t really remember my parents’ faces, either. It’s like the pain has covered everything else up.”

His voice is soft, but the amount of torment within it is almost unbelievable.

He sighs before continuing. “When they sold me off to Mr. Jung, the candidate, I was only sixteen, not even a man yet. I remember what they said to the men that came to take me just a few weeks before Christmas. My parents had said, ‘Our son will love it. The piece of shit is gay.”

He pauses to take a breath, and I try not to dwell on the fact that he just came out to me with no cares in the world, as if it’s nothing to him. Perhaps it is.

“Then,” Chanyeol continues, his deep voice thick with tears, “the men came up to my room and forced me into a truck. I screamed and begged for my parents to save me, but they just watched me go, Baekhyun. They just watched.”

I shake my head in disbelief. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.”

He simply shrugs. “I was the first of Jung’s slaves. I was down there by myself for a while, but even when others joined me, there was still no real escape from the situation. I still felt so alone, so empty. He would come down every day and make me do…awful things. God, Baekhyun, I did such horrible things. I can’t live with myself because of the things that I did down there. I was in that basement for eight years, and each one was filled with more terrible things than the next. I was his favorite, you know, and the things that he made me do and say are unforgivable.”

I’m crying with him as these words leave his lips. His sorrow has become mine, spreading throughout the room like a virus. I have never felt so much sympathy for another human being, and for the first time in my life, I know what to say to someone besides, “I’m sorry,”

“Chanyeol,” I breathe, as I wipe a tear out of my eye, “you are so much more than that. What you did doesn’t make you a terrible person.”

He shakes his head. “Yes, it does.”

I sigh as I stare into his eyes. “Life isn’t about what we as people have done. Life isn’t about the past, about things that cannot be undone. Life is about…what we’re _going_ to do, about possibilities, and you have so many things left to do in this world, so many people to meet and love. There are so many opportunities, Chanyeol. Please, don’t let that man and what he did to you define who you are.”

That’s when his long, surprisingly strong arms pull me into a sudden hug. His grip is firm, and his body is warm. He buries his soft face into my neck, and I’m only shocked for a moment before I feel safe and calm in his arms.

We sit in silence for a while, just hugging each other as the world moves around us. His warm tears drip onto my shoulders, and his long fingertips squeeze my back tightly. The silence is warm and sweet, like a drop of honey in the summer sun, but I’m not disappointed when he finally breaks it; his voice is just as pleasant as any kind of quiet in the world.

“Thank you for saying that,” he whispers.

I nod, feeling his hot skin under my face as I do. “I never say such poetic stuff. I surprised myself.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “You surprised me, too, but I’m glad you did it. I’m glad you found me. I’ve never believed in fate and stuff, considering what happened to me, but I think that’s what this is. I think this is fate, in some way. Maybe it was all meant to work out just like this.”

I nod, and there’s a strange feeling in my heart, one that I have only ever felt one other time. It’s warm, and it’s gentle. It smiles at me, and it causes my cheeks to turn red and my stomach to do backflips.

“Maybe, Chanyeol,” I whisper, his name feeling nice on my lips. “Maybe.”

When I wake up, I jump at the feeling of another body next to mine. I look over, and Chanyeol is snoring softly next to me. I grin as I crawl out of my bed and walk into the kitchen, where I make a pot of coffee.

After I prepare a cup for myself, I settle onto the couch for some morning news. Most of it is useless stuff about celebrities and overseas politics, which has never interested me. But, just as I’m about to turn it off, a certain story catches my attention in the worst way possible.

I listen as the woman tells me that the murderer of one of Korea’s most powerful politicians has still on the loose. Despite the fact that they have absolutely no suspects and no idea of who killed the man, my heart begins to race. Nothing that I’ve ever been involved with has been such a big deal.

I quickly change the channel, not wanting to cause my heart too much stress this early in the morning.

Maybe an hour later, Chanyeol stumbles out of my room, looking beautifully messy and tired.

“Hey,” he grumbles, his groggy morning voice making me want to smile.

I wave at him. “Hi. There’s coffee in the kitchen if you want some.”

He shakes his head as he joins me on the couch. “I’m good. How did you sleep?”

I smile. He looks so sweet, so soft in the morning. He’s like a gigantic teddy bear.

“I slept pretty well,” I answer. “You?”

Chanyeol smiles, showing off his ever-so-gorgeous set of teeth as he takes a seat next to me. “I actually slept for once thanks to you.”

I blush softly as I look away. “It’s nothing. I’m glad you got to talk about things, though. Did that take a little bit of the weight off of your shoulders?”

He nods. “Of course. You’ve helped a lot.”

As he speaks, he stares into my eyes, and something within the air shifts. A new type of tension fills the room as his stare eats at me, driving me wild with each second that passes.

What happens next seems to occur in slow motion, as if time itself has stopped just for Chanyeol and I. He leans in, and I do as well, not wanting to hold myself back. I don’t know why it happens, but in mere seconds, his soft, plump lips are on mine.

The feeling is simple, not fiery like my past kisses have been. This kiss doesn’t excite me or push me for more. This kiss simply sits on my lips, swirling around and reminding me of the feeling of flower petals on my fingertips. He is gentle, and he is warm. As his hands travel to my hair, and mine to his cheeks, there is nothing but subtleness and the distant scent of expensive cologne.

I think that this is bliss. Me, almost in Chanyeol’s lap as I taste his lips, is absolute tranquility. I feel as though I could do this forever, just kissing a beautiful man as everything else fades around me for the rest of eternity. This moment pulls me in, keeping me begging for more.

Then, Chanyeol pulls away.

I open my eyes, and his stare seems regretful. He then looks away, and I slide away from him, running a hand through my hair as a sigh leaves my lips.

 _“Shit,”_ Chanyeol murmurs, “I’m sorry.”

I chuckle. “Don’t be sorry.”

Chanyeol shrugs. “That was a mistake.”

I smile as I reach over and gently rest my small hand on one of his large ones.

“I don’t think that it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh SHIIIT also idk if there’s a female idol named “jiyeon” BUT ITS NOT HER ITS JUST A RANDOM NAME I THOUGHT OF -


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!!!!! idk if anyone is even keeping up w this but if u are i’m sorry it took me so long to update!!!!!!! i’ll try to be more frequent!

The next few days after the kiss are awkward.

Each morning, Chanyeol stays quieter than he had ever been before. He rarely meets my eyes and seems tentative when speaking with me. He is distant and obviously regretful about what happened. I wish that he wouldn’t be. If I’m totally honest, I enjoyed that kiss much more than I probably should’ve. Each moment of every day, I find myself craving Chanyeol’s lips again. The feeling makes me both excited and unbelievably guilty.

We obviously don’t talk about it. I don’t bring it up, and neither does he. It’s as if we’re completely ignoring our own actions because we’re afraid of what might happen if we push ourselves back into reality, into a reality where friends just don’t make out on the couch.

That is, until one evening, as Chanyeol and I watch the same stupid show that we’d watched the first day he came here, he decides to speak up.

“Baekhyun?” he asks.

“Hmm?”

“Are we ever going to talk about what happened?”

I sigh. I had honestly been dreading this question even though I knew it was coming no matter what.

“Does it even matter?” I ask as I clear my throat nervously.

Chanyeol sighs as he turns off the TV and looks my way.

“It does, Baekhyun,” he demands, his eyes sharp and stern.

I shrug, trying not to feel small under his stare. _“I_ don’t think it does!”

Chanyeol snorts. “Do you think it was a mistake?”

I pout as I shake my head. “No, but it seems like _you_ do.”

Chanyeol shrugs as he stares into my eyes. “I barely know you, if you think about it, Baekhyun,” he explains with a beautiful smile. “How am I not supposed to think that the kiss was a mistake, that we were moving much too quickly, when we’re really not all that close?”

I nod, understanding his point. “I know. I know it’s all been too fast. Everything has, but…I _liked it?_ And, if not knowing me is a problem, you can just get to know me. What do you already assume about me, hmm?”

The man next to me grins, and I swear I see the stars in his eyes.

“Well, you’re helpful, and even though you obviously don’t like people to know it, you’re kind of… _soft,_ not just some killer. You’re caring, and you’re understanding. Those are things I’ve found out on my own,” he explains softly with a loving look in his eyes.

In this moment, I want to kiss him again more than ever, but I refrain from doing so.

“How am I _soft?”_ I ask with a playful eye roll.

Chanyeol waves me off. “That’s not the point, Baekhyun. What I’m saying is, I barely know a thing about you!”

“Well, what else do you want to know?” I ask curiously.

“Simple things,” Chanyeol says with a shrug. “I like the little things like…what’s your favorite color?”

“Maroon,” I answer with a small grin.

“Favorite food?”

“I like all food except sour things. I don’t really have a favorite.”

These questions go on forever, with him asking me different things about myself, my job, and my family life. I open up easily, not afraid to let him know the real me. However, I do lie on one question.

When he asks about past my relationships, I say that there were none, even though there was. There _definitely_ was. I just don’t like talking about it.

By the time a few hours have passed, I also know more about Chanyeol than I did before. His full name is Park Chanyeol, and his favorite color is orange. He doesn’t like spicy foods, and he’s always been a fan of action movies.

And, with everything that he tells me, I find myself falling deeper and deeper into a hole that I have no chance of getting out of. Everything about him, from his undeniably amazing looks to his effortlessly wonderful and bright personality, is pulling me in.

“So, what do you think of me now?” I ask once the conversation dies down. “Do you know enough to figure out if I’m a completely terrible person or not?”

Familiar tension fills the room as Chanyeol stares me down. Never has he been so powerful, so electrifying.

“I think,” he purrs as he begins to close the space between us just as he did that night, “that you are _amazing,_ Byun Baekhyun.”

When our lips touch this time, it is much different. There is heat, and there is passion. I am hungry, and Chanyeol is exactly what I’m craving.

Without even thinking about it, I carefully slide onto his lap, letting my hands run through his fluffy hair as my lips melt into his. Everything around me has faded away, leaving only this beautiful man and the feeling of his strong hands on my hips.

As he kisses me, allowing his hands to brush trails of fire up and down my back, I feel alive. I feel free, cared for, and as if I am in a whole other world. When Chanyeol finally pulls away, I look into his wide eyes with a smile.

“I think you’re amazing, too,” I whisper.

“I can tell,” Chanyeol says with a playful smirk as he slides me off of him. “You sure got excited!”

I watch as he stands up and makes his way back to what I now call _our_ room, cackling to himself as I sit on the couch with red cheeks and a shaking heart.

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol is awake before I am. Lazily, I make my way into the kitchen, where he has made some coffee and is already enjoying a cup.

“Good morning,” he says brightly as I walk in.

I wave to him as I rub my eye. “Hey.”

Once I get my own drink and sit down, Chanyeol simply stares at me.

“What?” I ask.

He chuckles as he waves me off. “Nothing. Anyway, I want do something today.”

“Like what?”

“I want to go somewhere with you. Let’s see a movie or something,” Chanyeol suggests.

I roll my eyes. “Is this you trying to ask me on a _date?”_

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at me. “Is this you trying to turn me down?’”

I shake my head immediately and perhaps too enthusiastically. “No! I’d love to. I was just teasing.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Good.”

That evening, Chanyeol and I find ourselves watching a horror movie that’s a bit too creepy for my taste. He, however, eats it up. I spend most of the two hours in the theater with my eyes closed, while he spends them squealing in excitement. However, I don’t mind it at all. He holds my hand the whole time, and I’m beginning to really love the feeling of my hand in his. I’m beginning to love all of this and everything that comes with it.

On our way back to the apartment, we’re walking through busy city streets with smiles on our faces. We’d decided to walk to the theater since the weather is nice, and a little exercise never hurt anyone. When I’m beside of him, trying to keep up with the large strides of his long legs, I feel happier than ever. The air is cool around my face, and I feel for once that there is nothing in this life to be afraid of besides the overwhelming feeling of admiration in my heart.

After our walk, when Chanyeol and I are finally home, I’m more tired than I thought I’d be. So, I immediately find myself changing into more comfortable clothes for bed.

“Hey,” I hear Chanyeol’s deep voice call from behind me as I’m pulling on a t-shirt.

I look behind me, and he’s leaning in the doorway with a smile on his lips.

“What?”

“Can we try something? For me?”

I nod. “Of course. What?”

He then takes a few large steps over to me, and he’s suddenly very close. My breath catches in my throat as he takes my face into his large hands.

“Can we pretend that this is our first kiss? That this is the beginning?”

I chuckle, trying to seem more relaxed than I am. “Why?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Don’t ask for an explanation. Just give me an answer.”

I sigh as my eyes take in the sight before me. He is beautiful, so unbelievably gorgeous. How could I say no to anything he could ever ask for?

“Fine,” I whisper as I lean in, letting my hands wrap around his body, “I’ll act like nothing ever happened before.”

And, when our lips meet, it truly is just as magical as the first time.

\----

The next morning, the magic from the night before is ruined by one single text.

After I walk to the kitchen to start my pot of coffee, I check my phone. What it brings me is pure terror. It resurfaces a fear that I had buried in order to keep my anxiety in check.

**Mr. Kim: Meet me in my office today at 12. We need to talk.**

I don’t even bother replying; what is there to say? My heart begins to race out of my chest as I realize that I only have an hour until Junmyeon confronts me about my actions in Sehun’s apartment.

Quickly, I rush back to my room to change into some more business-like clothing. As I do so, I hear Chanyeol giggle from behind me.

I whip around to find him staring at me with blushed cheeks as I stand in the middle of the room wearing only underwear.

“Hey!” I shout playfully as I throw my dirty shirt at him. “Quit staring!”

Chanyeol giggles as he pushes the shirt over his eyes. “Ok, ok! I can’t even see anymore!”

I roll my eyes at him as I pull on my new clothes. Once I’m done, I walk over and gently pull the shirt away from Chanyeol’s eyes.

He looks up at me with a grin, and I feel myself melt into the floor.

“I have to go to a meeting,” I whisper as I brush a bit of his hair out of his eyes. “Don’t do anything foolish while I’m gone, alright?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I won’t.”

I nod, give him a soft kiss on the cheek, and exit the room.

The drive to the office is full of panic and horror. I don’t know what to expect. However, I do have a knife on me just in case he wants to try and kill me. I know that he must be angry, but how angry? I have no clue.

Once inside of the building, I immediately make my way to his office, not even bothering to check in with his secretary.

I burst through the door, and there he is, sitting with his feet propped up as he sips on a glass of what looks like some type of liquor.

“Baekhyun!” he says with a smile as I stand hesitantly next to the door.

He takes his feet down and rises up, seeming alert and excited for some reason.

“Hello, Mr. Kim,” I say softly with a bow.

He chuckles. “Being all respectful now, are you?”

I shrug. “It’s what I’m supposed to do.”

Junmyeon nods, finishes up his drink, and clears his throat. “Let’s cut to the chase, hmm?”

I nod, trying not to vomit as he stares straight into my eyes.

“I told you to watch your mouth at Sehun’s place, did I not? But, you didn’t listen. So, now, punishment comes. No one wrongs me with impunity,” my boss growls as he crosses his arms.

“I apologize, Mr. Kim,” I whisper, unable to find the strength to use a stronger voice.

Junmyeon chuckles again. “It’s not that easy. You made a mistake, and now, you have to pay the price.”

“Are you going to kill me?” I ask as one face crosses my mind, a gorgeous face that expects me to return home with a smile on my face.

Junmyeon shakes his head as he steps closer to me, so close that I can see the shininess in his dark eyes, which matches his perfect, glowing skin.

“That’s too _easy,_ Baekhyun. That’s letting you off of the hook. No, I’m not going to kill you.”

As he speaks, he steps closer to whisper into my ear. His cool breath sends shivers down my spine, and I feel like breaking down and begging forgiveness.

“I’m just going to make you _wish_ you were dead.”

\----

When I return home at around two, Chanyeol has helped himself to some cereal and is halfway through an action movie.

“Hey!” he calls once I step inside, his face lighting up like that of an excited dog’s.

I smile, trying my best to seem unconcerned and happy. “Hey. What’re you watching?”

He shrugs. “Just something dumb to pass the time. I’ve really just been waiting for you to get back!”

As he says this, Chanyeol rises to his feet and wraps his long arms around me. At first, this makes me tense up a little; I’m still not used to all of this touching. However, once I relax, the hug is quite soothing. This is what I needed after what Junmyeon said to me, long arms holding me together as I feel so close to falling apart.

“How did it go?” Chanyeol whispers into my hair.

I shrug. “Mr. Kim just lectured me. Don’t worry about it, Chanyeol.”

As I speak, as if on cue, my phone beings to ring in my pocket. I pull away from Chanyeol and fish my phone out from my jacket. It’s Minseok.

“Hey,” I say with a grin, always eager to speak with one of the best men I know.

However, instead of a bright voice, I hear sobbing and screaming, and my blood turns to ice. My smile seems to fall from my face right onto the floor beneath me, and everything stops.

“Minseok?” I ask frantically. _“Minseok?_ Hello?”

I hear Chanyeol asking me if I’m alright, but his voice seems so distant, so muted. The only thing clear in my mind is the pain in the cries that come from the man on the other line’s mouth.

“Baekhyun,” he screams through tears, “I need h-help!”

I grip my phone tighter as I slip my shoes back on, already preparing myself to go find him.

“Are you in trouble?” I ask, practically screaming into my phone as I travel back to my room to retrieve a gun just in case I need it. “Is someone hurting you?”

There’s more sobbing. “No! It…it’s _worse!_ Please! I don’t know what to do!”

I curse under my breath as I shove the weapon into the pocket on my coat. “Minseok, you have to tell me what’s wrong!”

There’s brutal, gut-wrenching silence before he finally gives me my answer.

“It’s Jongdae! _Hurry!”_

My heart races faster than I ever thought possible as I brace myself for the answer to my next question.

“What’s wrong?”

Minseok chokes back a sob as he speaks. “I don’t know I...I think he’s _dead!”_


	8. Chapter 8

When I arrive at Minseok’s house, which he gave me directions to over the phone, I feel as though I’m about to puke. Chanyeol, who obviously insisted on tagging along, sits in the passenger seat as he frantically bites at his nails.

As soon as I put the car in “park,” I’m out of the door and inside of Minseok’s place. He’s nowhere to be seen in the living room, which is cutely decorated and _unbelievably_ clean, but the sounds of pain-filled cries lead me to a room down the hall to my left. Once I’m inside, my eyes can barely stand the sight before me.

There’s Minseok, kneeling by a large bed with his head in his hands, and there’s Jongdae, lying lifelessly next to the other man. I hurry to my friend’s side, trying my best to stay strong for him.

“What happened? Why didn’t you call the _police_ first? Are you okay?” I ask frantically as I gather him in my arms.

Minseok immediately pushes me away. “Don’t bother with me! I don’t matter! Don’t ask so many questions! You’re wasting time! Check on _him_! Is he okay?”

I nod, still confused as to why no authorities were called, but unwilling to put up a fight as I lean over to look at Jongdae.

His skin is sickly pale and cold, his lips are losing color, and, when I let my fingertips slip under his sharp nose to feel for breath, there is none. When I reach my ear down to his chest to hear a heartbeat, I am greeted only with silence.

I look up at Chanyeol, who has been in the doorway this whole time.

“Call the police. Quickly,” I order softly as I try to keep my mind from entering panic mode.

I then look down at Jongdae again, and with a deep breath, I prepare myself for what I’m about to do. I lean down and grab his chin softly, tilting it backwards so that his airway may open. I then begin to press my hands, one on top of another, on his chest, trying my hardest to remember my CPR training from high school. I then travel up to his face again, pinching his nose shut as I deliver deep breaths to his cool lips. When he doesn’t begin to breathe again, I repeat my steps, beyond desperate for even the slightest sign of life.

I do this as Minseok and Chanyeol sob beside of me, their cries echoing in the deepest pits of my heart as I continue to do something that is obviously no use. I was too late.

When the police finally arrive, Minseok explains the situation; Jongdae had gone out for lunch, came home, said he was feeling sick, and then settled in for a nap.

He never woke up.

As Jongdae’s lifeless body is rolled away into the ambulance, I sit on Minseok’s bed, staring straight at the wall. This all doesn’t seem real. It feels like a terrible dream.

I didn’t know Jongdae that well, but I knew him enough to know  that he wasn’t a bad guy. In fact, he seemed pretty _amazing_. He went through all of that shit in that basement and, just like Chanyeol, still managed to come out smiling. I always had a lot of respect for him, and I will continue to, even though he’s gone forever.

Chanyeol soon joins me on the bed, and his presence alone seems to make it easier to breathe, to think. He’s warm, and he’s comforting like no one ever has been to me.

He’s quiet for a moment before speaking.

“He was the only one in there that I actually talked to about myself,” he whispers, not exactly to me but to the wall, to the carpet, to the room that Jongdae faded away in.

I look up at him, and the pain on his face is almost too much to handle. His eyes glisten with tears, and his stare is so blank yet so full of sorrow.

I lay my hand on his thigh, trying to offer as much comfort as I can. I’ve never been good at this stuff, but the least that I can do is _try_.

Chanyeol smiles sadly as a tear falls from one of his eyes. “He was so funny. He was the third one that got there, and he was so bright, even down there in that place. He made me smile. He told me jokes, and he laughed with me. God, his laugh was amazing. He held me when I cried, and he told me the same thing every single day. He would say, ‘Park Chanyeol, you listen to me! We’re going to get out of this place, you know. This isn’t the end. This isn’t where you’re going to die.’ Back then, I had a lot of trouble believing him, but when you guys came and got us, I realized that he was right all along. He always was. He knew _everything_. He even knew when I liked you, Baekhyun.”

I smile at him, wiping away a few tears as I do.

“He was my best friend,” Chanyeol says as he begins to sob, completely breaking down beside of me. “He was the only one that kept me going. I can’t believe he’s gone! How did this even _happen?”_

I’m about to tell Chanyeol that I have no clue how something so tragic could happen when suddenly, one face pops into my mind. One quote echoes in my ears. My heart seems to stop as a conversation from earlier surfaces in my mind.

_“I’m going to make you wish you were dead.”_

\----

Back at home, after I finally force Chanyeol to go to sleep after our traumatic day, I feel so guilty that it’s practically eating me alive. I lay next to him, staring up at the ceiling with my heart racing.

Junmyeon must be behind this. He said that killing me would be too easy, that he would instead have to make my life living-hell. So, wouldn’t destroying the lives of those around me do that? Seeing both Minseok in Chanyeol in such pain is sure to break me sooner or later, right?

As these thoughts race through my mind, I jump up from my bed, grab my phone from my nightstand, and slip on a hoodie and a pair of sweatpants. After putting on a pair of sneakers, I’m out of the door.

He cannot get away with this.

It’s midnight by the time I’m banging on the door to Junmyeon’s large house, which I have only ever entered on special occasions. I feel the urge to scream as I beat on the wood in front of me, desperate to see his face.

And, when an exhausted Junmyeon swings open the door, he barely has time to speak before my fist slams into his small face. He stumbles back in surprise, his eyes now wide open as he tries to figure out who just assaulted him.

I step inside, and that’s when he recognizes me.

 _“Baekhyun?”_ he snarls as he rubs at his face with a frown. “Get the _hell_ out of my house!”

I swing my fist again, and this one hits his nose. He cries out in pain as he lands on the ground, clutching his face as tears drip down his cheeks, glistening in the dim lights of the home.

I kneel down next to him, anger and hatred fueling my actions.

“Who did you send to do it, huh?” I hiss into his ear as I grab onto his chin.

I turn his head so that our eyes lock, and for the first time, Kim Junmyeon looks genuinely scared of me.

“What are you talk-”

I squeeze onto his face tighter. “Don’t give me that _bullshit!_ Who killed Jongdae, huh? Who did you send to do it?”

I expect him to continue to deny that he had anything to do with the man’s death, but he simply grins at me as the thick blood from his nose runs into his teeth.

“The only one that would be willing to do it, of course,” he hisses with a chuckle.

I pause for a moment. Who would do it? Not Sehun, of course; Junmyeon would never send him out to do something like that. Sehun wouldn’t have the guts anyway. It couldn’t be Jongin. Jongin is much too softhearted for that, especially after what we went through to get Jongdae and the others out of there. Who else could it be?

After I’ve been thinking for a moment, Junmyeon chuckles again.

“Do you not remember the man that was meant to be Sehun’s replacement? Is your memory _that_ bad, Baekhyun?”

I pause for a moment, trying to remember the day I begged for my best friend’s job. Then, when a familiar squishy face with an unbelievably deep voice pops into my mind.

“That Kyungsoo guy,” I whisper, momentarily loosening my grip on my enemy’s face as I realize what’s happened. “You sent him out to poison Jongdae’s food, didn’t you? Why? What did he ever do to _you_ , huh?”

Junmyeon shrugs, and if I didn’t know any better, I would say that his eyes soften for a moment.

“You _made me_ do this,” he whispers, as if he’s trying to keep anyone from hearing what is only between him and I. “This all comes back to you, Baekhyun. This is all your fault. I told you what would happen if you decided to keep playing games with me.”

For some reason, his words kill me. Maybe this is all my fault. I pushed Junmyeon when he told me to watch myself. I didn’t realize what kind of damage he could cause. I was so ignorant. Maybe I am the true reason that Jongdae is dead, even if another man’s hand was the direct cause.

“Now,” Junmyeon growls as he pushes my now weak hands away, “get out of my house. You’re _fired,_ Byun Baekhyun.”

 

 

When I’m back home, Chanyeol is on the couch wearing only a pair of blue boxers and a black t-shirt. He looks unbelievably exhausted, and his hair is an absolute mess.

“Where did you go?” he asks, his voice a rough grumble.

I sigh at him. “I just had to clear my head. I took a walk. Go back to bed.”

“Then why is there blood on your hand, and why did you take so long?” he asks, eyeing me skeptically as he crosses his arms.

I frown at him as I make my way further into the room. “Since when do I have to answer to _you?”_

Chanyeol scoffs as he rises to his feet. “I’m just worried, Baekhyun. Besides, I thought we were like…kind of… _together_ now, you know? So, don’t I have the right to worry about you?” 

I can’t help but smile at him. He’s so tall, towering over me like a giant, but so soft and welcoming like a teddy bear. His eyes show me that he’s genuinely concerned, and I can no longer find it within myself to be annoyed at his questions.

“You’re right,” I whisper as I step closer to him. “You’re allowed to worry. I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

I then reach over and wrap my arms around his thin waist, burying my face into his chest with a sigh. He hugs me back, and we stand there for a moment surrounded by the most simple and beautiful silence. Then, soft sobs interrupt.

I pull away and look up to see tears rolling down Chanyeol’s face as he stares down at me.

He doesn’t even need to tell me what’s wrong. I already know.

“I know,” I whisper as I reach up to wipe a tear from his lips. “I know.”

Chanyeol shakes his head as he slams his eyes closed. “I don’t think I can take this, Baekhyun. I don’t know what to do!”

I continue to shush him, trying my best to calm his thumping heart. Eventually, I lead him down to the couch, where I hold him in my arms as he sobs his heart out. He shakes in my arms, gripping onto my shirt as his tears fall onto my neck.

I let my hands run through his soft hair, holding him tightly as I try my hardest to guide him through his pain. And, in this moment, I realize that Park Chanyeol is much more important to me than I ever could have thought. He is slowly becoming _everything_ to me.

\----

The next day, my muscles are unbelievably sore. I wake up on the couch, feeling stiff as I realize that I passed out here with Chanyeol lying on top of me.

I look down at his face, and I can’t help but grin to myself. His lips are slightly parted, and his long eyelashes flow beneath his eyes. His skin shines in the sunlight that filters in through the window, and he looks so peaceful, so at ease.

Once I manage to slip out from under Chanyeol, I take a quick shower, throw on some comfortable clothes, and start breakfast. I make plenty of pancakes, trying my hardest to give Chanyeol something pleasant to wake up to after the terrible night that he had.

Just as I’m about to begin cooking the last one, I hear footsteps approaching. I turn around to face who I know will be Chanyeol.

“Hey,” I say with a smile, trying to lighten the heavy mood. “Did you sleep well?”

He shakes his head with a frown. “No. I had really bad dreams.”

I frown as I turn back to the stove to flip the pancake. “You should’ve woken me up. We could have spoken about it.”

I hear a sigh from behind of me. “The dreams weren’t anything that I want to talk about.”

His voice sounds so pained, so full of grief. The gut-wrenching guilt from last night comes back all at once, breaking my heart all over again. This is all _my fault._ It’s all my fault that Chanyeol’s best friend is dead. This is all on me. _I_ did this, and nothing I can do can repair the damage.

A tear slips from one of my eyes, and my throat begins to close up as I lay the last pancake on a plate. I turn the stove off and spin  around to face Chanyeol, who stares blankly into my eyes.

“I feel like you know something about Jongdae that I don’t,” he finally whispers.

I immediately feel my cheeks heat up, but I try my best to seem as innocent as possible.

“How would _I_ know anything?” I ask with a scoff as I cross my arms.

This is when Chanyeol’s eyes change, switching from sorrowful to angry, filling with hot, furious flames that threaten to engulf us both as he takes a step closer.

“You would because of the people you associate yourself with,” he says, his voice a deep, low growl. “I bet it was one of your little buddies that killed him for some money. What happened, huh?”

For some reason, he’s actually _scaring_ me. I may be more skilled in combat than he is, but he is definitely much bigger and stronger than I am. He towers over me, staring into my eyes and trapping me against the counter.

“Chanyeol, you need to calm down! Don’t go blaming the first person you can think of!” I cry, even though he has every right in the world to be blaming me.

_If only he knew the truth…_

“Calm down?” Chanyeol shrieks, his eyes burning into mine. “Calm _down?_ My best friend is _dead,_ Baekhyun, and I’m going to find out why!”

I flinch at how loud he is, looking down at the ground as I try my hardest to stay calm. But, when one of his large hand wraps itself around my face to force my head up so that my eyes meet his, I feel like crying.

“What are you _doing?”_ I cry as his grip tightens on me.

Chanyeol squints his eyes at me angrily, and I swear my heart is going to explode.

“Tell me what happened to him!” Chanyeol yells as he roughly presses into my cheeks with his fingertips.

With a burst of fury and fear-fueled strength, I push him off of me and slip out from under him, breathing heavily as I begin to cry softly.

 _“Never_ put your hands on me again!” I scream as I try to catch my breath. “What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Why would I do that to someone so important to you? I _CARE_ ABOUT YOU! CAN’T YOU TELL BY NOW?”

As I speak, my cheeks throb, and my heart seems to sob a little.

My words are only partially true. I do care about Chanyeol. Without me even realizing it, he has become a huge part of my life. I would sacrifice _so much_ for him.

However, I _do_ have something to do with Jongdae’s death. I do know things that he doesn’t, and he has every right to be skeptical.

But, as I stare into the taller man’s eyes, I feel completely betrayed; I never expected him to be _violent_ with me in any way. Even when I see the light shift in his eyes, when I see the fire fade away as he takes in the sight of my red cheeks and teary eyes, I still have a bit of a hard time seeing him as the same old Chanyeol. I finally got a glimpse of the monster that lies under the surface of the usually bright and harmless man.

Maybe one day, he’ll see the monster inside of me, too.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol whispers from across the room as he runs a hand through his hair. “I didn’t realize what I was doing or saying. I’m just in so much pain. I need someone to be mad at, you know?”

I sigh as I wipe a tear away, trying to collect myself. “You didn’t have to get _physical_ with me.”

He takes a step closer. “I know that. I’m sorry. I won’t ever hurt you again, okay? I promise. I didn’t realize what I was doing.”

Chanyeol then takes a few more steps until he is right next to me. I flinch a little when he takes me into his arms, pressing my face into his warm chest. He kisses me softly on the top of my head as I close my eyes gently.

I don’t feel entirely safe within his arms, but I’m thankful that he’s calmed down. We stay like that for a while until he pulls away slightly to look down into my eyes.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re beautiful, Baekhyun?” he asks with a smile, as if these words will make me forget everything.

I shake my head sheepishly. “No.”

“Well,” he whispers as he leans down, “you are. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

I smile, trying my hardest to enjoy this moment and to crave his touch just like I have before. But, when his lips touch mine, I feel like bursting into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... sorry


End file.
